Bloody Short Stories
by RealTears
Summary: A short story collection about Henry and Vicki. I hope to explore situations and dialog. This next story takes place after Fireplace Wedding but belongs with this series of short stories.
1. Chapter 1

Now What?

At the end of a long evening catching up with files, Vicki rose from her desk and walked with the precise steps of the blind. One hand out and the other across the chest. She locked the outer doors and turned off the lights. She did the same in her office and walked up the steps to her apartment. Henry watched her from the top, "You can stop the blind routine. It's just us."

She shook her head no, "I have to stay in character at all times. Can't afford to slip up at a critical moment. You need to work on Harry Royce. You need to be him. Henry needs to stay invisible." She slightly fumbled with her key as she let her fingers walk the door and guide the key to the proper hole. Henry followed her in and locked the door. It was only then she allowed herself to look at Henry and smile.

Henry asked as he pulled her into his arms for a hug and kiss, "How is my beautiful vampire tonight."

"Fine now that I'm in your arms. How are the paintings coming along? When can I see them?"

"When you're not playing blind. Actually very soon. I have made arrangements for a new showing of Fitzroy's artwork. I took a small sample the other night to my usual gallery. They are overwhelmed. . A total change in my style. They say there's a market for my new work. The show will be in six weeks. Will you go with me to the opening?"

Vicki dropped her arms, "We've been down that road before. Remember Mayah and our spoiled date?"

Henry released her and walked over to the window. "There is very little I don't remember about that time in our lives. We'll have a private showing. Mayah has moved on with her life. I'm not a part of it anymore."

Vicki placed her hand on Henry's back as she looked out the same window, "What Mayah is to you is none of my business. I'm hungry. Let's go and find someone appetizing."

He looked at her eyes and pointed teeth. Her beauty made his heart skip a beat. Vampire became her. He asked, "Anything special?"

She smiled wickedly, and thought of a hundred late night meals shared with Mike, "Chinese."

Henry's eyes darkened and his teeth became equally pointed. "You have wicked sense of humor. Mrs. Fitzroy."

She stared into those black eyes, "Where did that come from?"

Henry hadn't realized what had slipped out of his mouth until he saw her face, "Something I have been thinking about. Would you object?"

Looking truly puzzled she said, "Object to what?"

Vicki looked into those midnight eyes and saw a ghost of a smile on his lipsas he said, "Being Mrs. Fitzroy?" Henry dropped to one knee, took her hand in his, "Victoria Nelson would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Vicki held her breath, looked at the man she loved kneeling before her holding her hand. His eyes never left her face. She thought, "How do I answer? How can I answer?" She started breathing again and pulled him to his feet. She placed her arms around his waist and rested her cheek over his heart. She stood there gathering her thoughts as they replayed over and over the the nights shared with Henry over the last year being vampire. As long as he was there she was able to face anything. She never wanted to think of a time in her life when he was not part of it. Marriage was another sort of commitment. "Yes."

Henry let out the breath he had not been aware he was holding. "Thank you." He kissed her lips and opened the lock door so that could go out into the night and feed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Temper **

Vicki sat in her chair in the living room reading a romance novel. Laughing to herself she didn't hear Henry's steps until the back entrance slammed shut and feet stomped on the stairs. That was her first clue Henry was in a bad mood, the second was the vicious snarl on his lips and the terse "leave me alone!" as she tried to greet him. He stormed on through the room into the bedroom and up the attic steps. The next sound was the trap door being pulled up and the locking bolt shot home. Vicki followed close behind only to feel the wind as the trapdoor was yanked shut.

"Henry?" Vicki called out.

"Leave me be. I'll let you know if I want to hear from you!" The tone of a royal dismissing an underling was unmistakable.

"Yes my lord prince." Vicki returned to the living room closed her book and went about securing the apartment for the day.

Henry paced back and forth growling under his breath and kicking shoes that dared to be in his path. He kicked the same hapless shoe repeatedly since his path varied continuously.

Vicki listened to the growls accompanied by shoes bouncing off walls, and decided to take Henry's words to heart. He would have to speak first.

Henry thought to him self, "_There was no excuse." _He had not be this sloppy with feeding in more years than he cared to remember. He had not secured the chain of the hotel room door. The party in the lobby was in full swing when he culled out his prey and followed her to the room. He was anxious to feed and leave. The three other roommates opened the unlocked door and started screaming when they saw his fangs and dark eyes as he was about to bite the fourth roommate. He snarled in anger and fled the room, but the damage had been done. He had been seen and recognized as vampire. Not taking the time to cloud the memories of the four frightened girls, his only thought was escape and Vicki. But when he saw her he was too angry with himself to speak other than to tell her to leave him be. He continued pacing back and forth trying to remember his exact words. He thought, "_Bloody hell"_ as he remembered the words and tone of voice used. He stopped pacing, listened and heard nothing. Dawn was just seconds away. He eased back the bolt and released the trapdoor. Not bothering with the steps he dropped silently into Vicki's room and stood looking at her back. He walked around so that he could see her face. He bent close and said, "I want to hear you."

She growled, "Get in asshole." as she turned the other way and made room for him. He barely had time to pull the sheet over them both as the sun exercised it's power over vampire.

Vicki's eyes opened as the sun's last ray faded from the night sky. She felt Henry's breath on her neck, and his arm around her waist. She waited until he moved before resuming the thought started that morning, "Keep being an asshole and you'll find your stuff on the front lawn."

"I deserved that. I was a bit of an ass this morning." He felt her stiffen in his arms. "Okay, lots of ass."

"What happened to warrant royal wrath?" Vicki rolled onto her back and looked at the opening in her ceiling.

Henry blurted out, "I was seen as vampire by three girls when starting to feed."

Vicki looked at his wide open eyes, and stricken look. She started laughing.

Henry assumed as much royal dignity as he could lying naked in bed, "What's so funny? This could be a major disaster."

"What kind of party was it?"

With a deep Bavarian accent he said, "_I vant to drink your blood." _ Hethen started laughing too, " A Halloween costume party."

"My dear Bella Lugosi. So someone that has been drinking way too much alcohol saw a vampire at a Halloween party. Big deal." She kissed is face and resumed talking. "I know the local cops. They smelled the booze and looked at the costumes. They threw away the complaint before getting into the squad car."

"Still, I was sloppy." He shook his head then asked, "Did you feed last night?"

"Yes. Why?"

"May I have a small sip. I left the party before the main course was served." He was grinning with boyish charm.

"Make it quick, the staff meeting is in fifteen minutes." She regretted there was no time for full vampire passion. Those were her favorite moments with Henry.

His eyes turned onyx and his teeth ivory daggers as he bit into her tender neck, allowed his passion to warm her, and took enough to hold him until he could hunt. He held his tongue to the wound a few seconds longer than necessary hoping she could feel his love for her. His lips brushed her neck saying, "My true love, forgive this royal ass."

She smiled and kissed him thoroughly and said, "Vampire you make it difficult to stay angry. Get up. I have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Mike Visits

She was sitting behind her desk after the meeting finishing up paperwork, when the outer door opened and she heard a familiar voice calling out, "Vicki, I need to talk to you."

Vicki grabbed the tinted glasses from the top drawer of her desk and put them on as Mike walked into her office. "Mike! What brings you here?"

"Vampires." He spat out in disgust, "You remember them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That royal bastard. He's killing again."

Vicki tried to get her thoughts lined up, "Henry? Are you talking about Henry?"

"How many royal bastard vampires do you know? Yes, I'm talking about Fitzroy. Do you know where he is?"

"Not at this moment. What's this all about?"

Mike pulled a picture out of his inner coat pocket and dropped it on Vicki's desk. "Look at her. Look at her neck. Vampire bite. See it."

Vicki pulled a magnifying glass from the top drawer and studied the picture carefully. "It's hard to say if it's vampire or not. I never saw one of Henry's neck bites up close. But this looks too small to be a human bite."

"Fitzroy's not human. Yes or no. Do you know where he is?"

"No... not now." Vicki tried to give honest answers and not say anything.

Mike paced back and forth, "I thought I was done with all this crap. There was a complaint filed by a bunch of drunk girls about seeing a vampire at a Halloween party. Now this. He's back I know it. I can feel it. You stay away from him. You hear me. Vicki, I mean it."

Vicki took a deep breath trying to keep her vampire under control while her temper flared, "You lost the right to tell me what to do. That is if you ever had the right. If Henry walks in that door right now he will be welcome. I know he would never do this."

There was a breeze and Henry stood before her desk, "Thank you for the welcome and vote of confidence. Detective, I wish I could say I was happy to see you. What are you accusing me of this time?"

Mike looked at him in pure disgust, "Royce! I knew there was something wrong about him. Killer. Bastard." Mike reached for his ankle and the wooden stake he kept ready.

Henry held up the stake and said, "Looking for this? Yes, I've killed in the past. Yes, I am a bastard. No wooden stake tonight. Now Celluci I suggest you speak nicely to Vicki. If you're lucky she won't loose her temper." Henry threw the stake hard enough that it penetrated the plaster board and suck. He then used the stake as a peg to hold up his coat.

Mike stood mouth open as the coat remained hanging. "Someday Fitz bastard, you're going to make a miscalculation, and I'll be standing in your dust."

Henry gave a slight bow, "Until then detective."

Vicki held up her hands, "Stop it both of you. I now have a vivid recollection of why I...Forget it. Take your argument somewhere else. I have work to do. You do too Celluci, go work. Henry you kill anyone lately?"

He took a dramatic stance, pondered the question and shook his head, "Not lately. No."

Turning her head toward Mike. "See I told you. Henry didn't do it. Now go bother someone else."

Mike picked up the picture and handed it to Henry, "Give me your expert opinion on this bite."

Henry studied the picture then allowed his eyes to darken. He pulled back his sleeve and bit his own arm. Held out the picture in the hand of the arm with the bite. "Compare them Celluci. Not even close."

Mike looked at the evidence staring him in the face. Snatched the picture from Henry's hand and said, "Thanks for the visual. Got any ideas?"

"Are you asking for my help?"

Mike looked at him, "NO! Your help in the past left me with nightmares and the loss of my girl."

Vicki stood, "Mike you lost me long before Henry ever came into our lives."

Mike pivoted on his heel and walked out.

Vicki waited until she was sure he was gone then let her eyes change and fangs appear, "What are you thinking Henry? Have you developed a death wish? Being seen by hysterical girls and now Mike!"

"The girls was an accident. Mike was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. Are we going to look into the murder?"

Vicki's features returned to human, "I really really want to say yes but I can't afford to have Mike know about me. What kind of bite was it?"

Henry picked up pen and paper and made an accurate sketch of the dead girl and the bite. "Not vampire. Not human. The pathologist Dr. Mohadevan is very good. She'll figure out what made the bite. Mike will be back if he needs us. Let's go find a meal."

Vicki glanced at her schedule and saw nothing pending for the rest of the night. She turned off her desk light and Henry grabbed his coat from the new wall peg. Vicki gave it a pat as she walked by, "I like it much better there. Mike will have to find a new place to hide his next stake. Be very careful Henry."

He put his arm around her waist and said, "You be careful too my love. There is more at stake than just me."

Vicki snarled to Henry as they continued hunting, "You know you could have stayed hidden? Why did you have to show yourself to Mike?" He refrained from smiling, knowing that hunger was making her irritable, "I could have but Mike was getting suspicious of Royce."

She saw a young couple standing and kissing outside a neat little house but kept walking. No sense in disturbing young love. Trouble came soon enough. "What do you mean by that. He only met you once as Royce and that was in the daylight."

"Jamus is Mike's plant in your office."

Vicki stopped turned to Henry and allowed her eyes to change. "Tell me that's not true? Damn, you mean Jamus came looking for a job because Mike sent him?"

"Pretty much. Don't be too hard on either one of them. Jamus does good work and Mike was only trying to help you. You have been hardheaded since your sight started failing. What happened in the condo didn't make you any more reasonable. If Mike hadn't found a way to help you, I would have."

Vicki walked faster trying to get away from Henry and the truth. Angry beyond all reason she was in a mood to kill. Henry caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. She fought, swore and bit with all the passion an angry, hungry vampire had in their possession. Henry absorbed the blows, the words, and the bites. He held her and whispered words of love. "Stop. Accept it. You are hardheaded, independent, stuborn, strong, and a forceful woman. You are loved. Mike loves you and I love you. Enough. Lets find a meal and go home." He held her and slowly loosened his grip.

She stood breathing heavy. "All I ever wanted was to stand on my own two feet. Alone, master of my own fate. Why can't anything be all my own?"

Henry rested his forhead on hers, "Is that what you really want? To be alone?"

She looked at the dusting of freckles and his smile. His eyes were always a window into his heart. She could feel his love for her in the way he held her and hear it in the sound of his voice. She raised her hand to let her fingers touch the few remaining freckles left behind after their one day in the sun and said, "You stay right were you are in my life. And find me dinner."

Henry looked into the distance, "I hear some heartbeats in the park. Perhaps they can be persuaded to make a donation to stop vampire hunger."


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodsport

Lips pulled back, fangs dripping fresh blood reflected in the slow burn of the gas light. The girl lay crumpled at his feet moaning and begging for mercy. He snarled, "You dared to raise your hand to me. I am your master. Never forget it." He kicked savagely the whimpering, begging female. "I am your lord of the night."

"Yes. Yes. Forgive me." She struggled to crawl away. He reached out grabbing her neck. He pulled her up to his lips, and tore life from her wreathing form. He flung her after wiping his mouth on her torn dress. Laughter rose into the night sky as he faded into the surrounding darkness.

Henry breathed down her neck as she read the first few words and asked, "Well Vicki how do you like the beginning of my latest story?" Vicki looked up into the face she loved and saw the dusting of freckles left by their one day in the sun, "You want an honest answer, or a flattering lie?"

Henry ran his hands through his hair, "Give it to me straight."

She rattled the paper, "Bloodsport. You're getting a little to close to home with this story."

Henry started pacing, "my publisher says I need more violence in my stories. People are demanding vampire novels. Who better to write them?" He took the page and tore it in half, "Tell the truth and it shall make you free." He let the pieces fall to the floor, "I don't want to write this. I told the publisher no. She said my work was getting stale. I needed a new approach. She threw ideas at me. Vampire detective. Vampire kindergarten teacher. Vampire reporter. If I'm going to do it. It will be my way. Write about the violence of my early years. Blood and gore, with no one to care. Many of the things I got away with was because no one cared." He started pacing and growling.

Vicki stood in his path and stopped him as he was about to walk around her, "You don't have to write if you don't want to. Your paintings are doing well and you other stories still sell. What drives you? The money? The fame or the rave reviews?"

Henry freed himself from her restraining hand, "The words keep moving in my head. I can't stop them. Either I put them to paper and forget them or they drive me crazy. If I could stop writing I would. It is always a mystery and challenge. What will the next sentence be? How does the story end? Will it end or will it be the beginning of another story?" He looked at her, "Some of my tales are fun. Most are dark. My life has been lived in shadows. Few have known me. Even less have loved me. I try to connect with the living through words and art." He turned away and walked out into the night.

The young girl sat alone in her car. The engine was running but the car was not moving. She felt her options had run out. She lost her job and her boyfriend dumped her. The car needed repairs and if she went home her parents would ask in that fake cheerful tone,_ "How did your day go?"_ They would appear eager to hear good news, but close their eyes and ears to her truths. She revved the engine and looked straight ahead at the guardrail and the ravine that was held back from careless drivers. It was useless, life was not any better than it had been as a teen. Just more of the same and no way out. She put the car in reverse and backed up to get a running start at the railing and the end of all her problems.

Henry had been watching in the darkness wondering what the girl was up to. He was reasonably sure she was planning to end her life. As the car started moving forward he jumped in front of the moving vehicle.

She slammed on the brakes and screamed, "Damn, damn, damn, get out of my way!" The car stalled out and she crossed her arms over the steering wheel, "I can't even do suicide right. You damn fool. Why couldn't you let me die?"

Henry opened the passenger side door and got in, "Sometimes it just isn't your time to die."

"What do you know of death?"

He looked into the darkness of the ravine and spoke more to himself than her,"More than you will ever know. Driving headlong into death is not the answer."

"What is then? My life is a mess. And don't sit there giving me the _close the door, open a window_ crap either. Keep birds and sunshine to yourself too."

Henry looked at the slightly over weight girl with the tear streaked face, "No. I won't. I'll sit hear and listen. Sometimes that's all a person needs. Someone to listen and not offer advice. After you finish talking, I'll leave and you can do what you want."

She looked out into the darkness and wondered what was at the bottom of the ravine, "Why doesn't anyone that looks like you love me? All the men I know want skinny and pretty."

Henry understood what she meant. He went for pretty, skinny women, but then again he found pleasure with the full figured too. "What about you. Have you looked twice at average men, or overweight men? Or do you only find yourself attracted to handsome men with great bodies?"

She stopped to think about that. There had been nice average men that had asked her out and she said "no" hoping for something better to come along. She started talking about her dreams. He asked her what she had done to make them happen. She looked into herself and the world around her. She looked at her career choices and realized that she had not been true to herself, letting others tell her what her choices should be. Henry listened and when words stopped he would ask another question.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Would you hold me for a time. I wish you could love me."

Henry thought about vampire passion and what he was able to do to her and mentally shook his head no. That would not be kind. Giving her a taste of the type of passion he was capable of would only make her more unhappy. He said, "I will hold you and nothing more." He got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side door, opened it and stood back as she got out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed her to place her cheek against his. He used his vampire power of persuasion to let her know she was a valuable, beautiful person. That there were those who would love her if she would only give them a chance. He let her see all the possibilities that life held if only given a time. The best things in life were found in the unexpected. She looked at him and asked, "You love someone very much don't you?"

Henry answered, "Yes, my Vicki."

"She is lucky to have you. I hope she appreciates how special you are."

Henry smiled and said, "She does."

The girl stepped back, "It won't be easy. But I'm going to make each day matter. If love finds me, all well and good. In the mean time I'm going to work on making my dreams happen. Thank you for listening."

Henry kissed her gently on the cheek and faded into the darkness. She got back in her car and drove into the future.

Vicki was sitting where he had left her. He saw that the paper he had dropped was on the table taped back together. He held it up, "Thank you but it's not necessary. I'm giving up the bloodsport storyline. I'm going to write love stories. I know all about love, after all I am the definition of love."

Vicki smiled up at her Henry, "That you are. That you are."

He held out his hand. She took it. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Together they walked into their room laughing and planning this night's definition of love.

_Are you enjoying the short story format? Feed back would be appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. _

_Real Tears_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Love

Vicki woke to find Henry lying on top of her with his lips pressed to the right side of her neck. The last thing she remembered was that he had gone to his attic bed after an enthusiastic round of lovemaking very early this morning. She wondered how he got back into her bed.

She felt him start to move and then his vampire bite pierced the delicate skin of her neck and he started to feed. She lay quietly as he took only a sip and sealed the wound with his tongue. She grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head, "Care to explain?"

He looked both guilty and very pleased with himself. "No." He rolled off of her and headed for the shower. She called out, "Fitzroy get back here." He turned, flashed his most charming smile and continued to the bathroom.

Vicki yelled, "I'm going to strangle you. Get back here!"

"I'm not coming back to get strangled. Join me in the shower." He left the bathroom door open.

She got up and slammed the door shut. "No!" He was playing games again and her vampire was pleased? She stopped in her tracks to focus on her vampire. If possible it actually hummed in satisfaction.

She opened the door and watched his body move behind the frosted shower curtain. "Henry?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Does your vampire feel odd?"

He pulled the curtain back and stared right at her ignoring the soap bubbles that fell into his eyes. "Their in love." and closed the curtain.

She sat on the closed toilet seat. "Who are in love?"

He ducked his head under the running water and rinsed the suds from his hair, grabbed a conditioner and repeated the process. He stepped from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist as he took a second towel to dry his hair. "Our vampires are in love with each other." He walked on by her and up the attic steps to find clothes for the evening. When he returned he found her right were he had left her. "Are you going to take a shower or sit there all night? I can hear your agents setting up for the nightly meeting."

She yelped, stepped into the shower, closed the curtain and proceeded to get the job done at vampire speed. As she stepped out he kissed her cheek, "We'll talk later. Time for Royce and Nelson to join the meeting."

Vicki had a hard time focusing on the night's meeting. After asking Lana to repeat herself twice Vicki gave up and sent everyone home early with the understanding tomorrow night's meeting would be longer than usual. She made a few quick entries in the nightly log, checked for new clients, then closed up shop. Henry started out the back door just as Vicki caught up with him. "No you don't. We have a conversation to finish."

Henry turned and gave her one of his most charming smiles, "It can wait. Let's go feed. You taste wonderful, but you don't fill me up. Your hungry too."

"You win. Where are we hunting?"

He headed for his car and held the door open for her to get in. "I haven't a clue. Is there something special you would like to do that will lead to a meal."

Vicki thought for a minute. "Let's go to the movies."

Henry shook his head no, "Too many teens hanging around movies this time of night. How about the local lover's lane?"

Vicki laughed, "You think movies have too many teens. Just imagine lover's lane. Let's go down town and walk around. There's something lurking in almost any alley. As long as the neck or wrist is reasonably clean I don't care. Bug and disease free would also be nice."

"Vicki I'm shocked. What about the romance of feeding. Getting lost in the passion of the moment."

Vicki was rapidly developing a bad mood. Henry seemed to be trying to irritate her on purpose. "That's your style not mine. I feed to live. You live to feed."

Henry realized he pushed her just about as far as he was going to be able to get away with. He found a little strip mall that had a bar at one end and a convenience store at the other. He parked in the darkest corner. "Bar or store, you choose one I take the other."

Vicki snarled, "Both go into the bar. In and out. We meet at the car."

Henry placed his hand behind her neck and gently pulled her lips toward his, "Feed love, then we'll talk." He kissed her and reached over and opened her door. She got out and walked into the bar. He followed a few minutes later. When he went through the door he could not feel her heart. He looked around and discreetly sniffed the air. Her scent was fading fast. He followed it through the room and on out to the back of the building. Three rough looking men were pushing her around and taunting, laughing and betting who was going to be first. Vicki kept her vampire and her cop skills hidden as she waited for the perfect opening. Henry's first instinct was to defend the woman he loved, then allow vampire hunger take its fill, but he stood back knowing Vicki was in control. Vicki felt Henry's vampire as it began to rage. Her eye color deepened and her fangs became visible, "Enough with the teasing boys. Let's start playing for keeps." The first man lunged for her and was slapped to the wall for his efforts. The second reached out to slap her in turn and his arm snapped audibly as she twisted it behind his back. The third man pulled a switch blade and started tossing it from hand to hand, "Come on bitch, baby wants a drink of blood." Vicki laughed, "Now your talking my language. Let's drink some blood." She dove into the man, batted the knife away and bit into his neck making him feel the pain of a woman being raped. Henry walked over to the one that leaned against the wall rubbing his bruised face and spitting out teeth. "I guess I get sloppy seconds." Henry's eyes turned black and his fangs were revealed as his lips pulled back. He took the man's hand from his face and bit down into the wrist willing him to sleep. The one with the badly broken arm huddled in the darkness with his face away from his former partners in crime , trying disparately not to believe in vampires. Vicki used her power to make broken arm forget everything but the bad fight the three so called friends had over a woman and a six pack of beer. In turn she gave each man the same memory.

Vicki looked at Henry's face and wiped a small drop of blood from his chin, and Henry readjusted the collar of Vicki's coat. They walked back to their car as the sounds of moans came from the alley behind the strip mall.

Henry opened the door for Vicki and as he closed it he said, "That went well. Plenty of passion and lots of fresh blood. I hope your neck was cleaner than my wrist."

As he got in on the driver's side Vicki asked, "What do you mean by saying the vampires love each other?"

Henry pulled out of the lot as the first of the three staggered into the light. "Home, in the attic, we talk for the rest of the night. I promise."

Doors locked, lights out, the two lay side by side on Henry's bed in the attic. "Talk Fitzroy."

" Vampires are territorial. They can't stand each other once the transition from human to vampire is complete. I know this from my own experience and what I have been told by others. You know about Christina, my feelings for her. Christina and I tried over the centuries to be lovers, it would only last a few nights then we would try to kill each other. Delphia was a close friend that begged to be turned. At a distance we could remain friends, but never in the same city. Now you enter the picture. It has been well over a year since your transformation was completed and we are still together."

"Are you complaining?"

"No never. I'm grateful. Everything inside me feels different. The vampire feels different. There is a contentment that was never there before. It's calm when you are close. The hunger, the anger, the need for passion are all there, but it's directed toward you and your vampire. Where ever you are my vampire wants to be there."

"Henry I don't know what vampire should feel like, all I know is as long as you are near I can live this life. Without you I would cease to be."

"Vicki that's why I say our vampires are in love, and that love is forever. When I take a sip of your blood my vampire is comforted and feels peace."

"Take a sip every night. My vampire craves you. I'll take my sip now please." Henry laughed deep in his chest and said, "Bite me."

The silver eyes glowed in the darkness as her teeth poked out from smiling lips, "With pleasure." He lifted his wrist to her mouth, allowed her tongue to travel the pulsing artery near the base of the thumb before breaking the skin. Henry had taught her how to use passion to make the experience pleasurable, She used her every skill and Henry's eyes closed as he trembled with pleasure. When her feeding ended he took possession of her body, bringing them to physical satisfaction.

He rubbed his chin on her cheek, "Where does vampire love end and physical love begin I wonder. With you Vicki there is no end or beginning. With you love is always."

Vicki's vampire pulled the taste of Henry and Henry's vampire close. It felt complete, satisfied, and at peace. "Hello love."


	6. Chapter 6

Do It Now

Mike stood across the street from Vicki's office / apartment building. He watched the lights turn on upstairs and the two agents come back for the evening conference. Jamus Peters had been keeping him up to date on the status of Vicki's agency and that so called Harry Royce character. Mike knew the truth about Harry, but it appeared that no one else did. Mike hadn't heard about any weird cases since that long ago night at Henry's condo. He kept his mind from going there. The girl with the bite on her neck that had caused Mike to confront Vicki the month before had died of natural causes. The bite was from a pet chimpanzee that had escaped the night she died. No mystery there. Mike had jumped to conclusions because he hoped to prove to Vicki, Henry was vicious and she should forget him. Instead, Henry was Harry and a active part of Vicki's life. He took a deep breath and walked over to the office.

He opened the door and stood in the reception area and hoped he was doing the right thing. Sometimes the right thing was done for the wrong reasons. It was time to do the right thing for the right reasons.

He called out, "Vicki do you have time for a consultation?"

Vicki was listening as Jamus finished up his current case summary. Lana was ready with her report, and Harry was leaning against a wall as usual. Recognizing the voice Vicki called out, "Mike come on back." Mike walked through to her office and looked at the four people in the room. Vicki, pale, calm, beautiful with her tinted lens and half smile. Jamus looked away, and Lana gave a finger wave. Harry came away from the wall and gestured for Mike to take a seat. Harry then went into the reception area and brought a chair back for himself. "I hope I'm not disrupting your meeting."

Vicki shook her head no, "Not at all Mike. Jamus just finished up and the other reports can wait until later. What do you need a consultation on?" She wanted ask about chimpanzee bites but felt it was much better to let that alone.

Mike looked directly at Harry and started speaking, "There have been some reports of odd behavior in a park near here. Something Royce here would find intriguing."

Vicki felt her vampire responding in anger, she looked at Henry who was also fighting his vampire. Vicki stood smiled and said. "Jamus, Lana good work. See you Monday night." With that she handed them their pay envelopes and wished them a good week-end off.

Henry got up and stood behind Vicki while saying, "Cut the crap Mike."

Mike looked Henry in the eye, reached behind his back and pulled out a very pointed wooden stake, he turned it so that the point was aimed at his own heart. He extended his hand toward Henry and said, "It's not you in the park. I know that. Something is there and you are the only one I know that can help." Henry took the stake from Mike's hand, "How many more of these do you have?"

Mike shrugged, "I carry only one a night. Never needed it, but given our history, I plan on being prepared." He then pulled out a small revolver holding it up, "silver bullets."

Vicki started laughing, "Just don't pull garlic and holy water out of your pocket." Mike's heart warmed to hear Vicki's laugh and said, "No I don't have those items. Henry claims they don't work." Mike turned to Henry, "Please give me a minute alone with Vicki."

Henry bowed his head, "Since you said please. Vicki I'll be upstairs if you need me." He bent over and kissed her cheek.

Mike watched Vicki as she smiled at the kiss and gave Henry's hand a quick squeeze. Mike sighed, "It's him isn't it. He's the reason you look so beautiful. You love him."

Vicki took off the tinted glasses and looked into Mike's heart, "Yes I love him. I loved you but not enough. When I started loosing the view of the outside world I started looking inside. I wasn't ready to have anyone protect me or keep me from doing the job I loved."

Mike felt he had to ask one more question, "If I had been more open to you after the night you saved Coreen, would there have been a chance for us?"

Vicki bend her head forward and covered her face with her hands. She owed Mike the most honest answer she could give. "We gave it our best shot. The few times we tried, we were so out of step, out of touch with each other that nothing went right. I will always love our past. Any future includes Henry."

Mike looked torn, "How can you speak for him?"

Instead of answering Mike she called out, "Henry come back." The speed of a vampire never failed to amaze Mike as Henry appeared beside Vicki and said, "You bellowed?"

She punched him lightly, "I didn't bellow. He asked how I can to speak for you. Well? Can we all be friends? Yes or no?"

Henry could feel Vicki's tension as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Let's work on trust first. "

Henry started pacing as he spoke, "The mistrust runs deep between us Celluci. Vying for Vicki's love was at the core of our mutual mistrust." Vicki started to speak as Henry turned toward her, "No Vicki it has to be discussed. Not one of us can go back to the way things were. We have all changed." Vicki looked into Henry's eyes and allowed hers to beg him not to speak of her being vampire. Henry nodded in understanding. He turned away for a second to gather his thoughts, "I have asked Vicki to spend the rest of her life with me. She said yes. If you can accept that, then perhaps we can work on trust."

Mike looked from Vicki to Henry. "Is that true? What are you going live with him? What about you, a family? Growing old? What about his feeding on a different woman each night of the week and all that so called vampire passion he passes around?"

Vicki looked down, then out the window, everywhere but making contact with either man. "Your both doing it again. Trying to tear me apart. What do I want? I want a friend and a lover. Mike I can only offer you friendship. I give everything else to Henry as long as he will have me. His feeding habits are well known to me. Loving him means accepting him and his life without trying to change him. Mike you tried to change me. Make me into something I was not nor ever could be. Henry loves and accepts me just the way I am now sitting here in this chair. Growing old together is our business not yours."

Henry placed a hand on Vicki's back, "Tell me Mike, is the problem in the park real or just something you made up to get through the door."

Mike looked at him in disgust, "So much for your trust. Yes it's real enough. Check it out for yourself and get back to me with what you find. I brought a copy of the complaints. Vicki if he's what you want. You got him." He turned and walked out of the office slamming doors as he went.

Vicki whispered, "Thanks for not letting him know about me. He's angry enough without knowing that."

Henry pulled her up from the chair, "Tell me you don't regret being vampire."

Vicki's eyes changed color as she bit ever so softly into his neck. Her vampire called out to his. His fanged teeth made their own mark on her neck. Drops of blood filled both mouths as the vampires shared the passion that made them one. They held tight until the moment passed. She breathed into his ear, "No I don't regret being vampire."

_Another little bit of a story. Thinking out loud on paper. Hope you enjoy._

_RealTears_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Park**

Henry stood quietly in the shadows of the trees. Mike said there was something odd happening in the park. Though he would not admit it to anyone, Henry did trust Mike the cop. He could not, however, trust Mike, the man, especially when it came to Vicki. So for the third time in a week Henry waited alone for something to happen. Vampire senses were on high alert. Even the rustle of the owl's wings hunting overhead were felt. Henry heard the screaming and tried to locate the source. Stunned, he realized the noise was coming from his own throat. The human in Henry was fighting for life against a foe the vampire could not sense. He clawed his own neck tearing shirt and coat away from his body. He fell to the ground wreathing in pain. Every nerve in his body burned. Vampire lay dormant unaware of its' human's plight. Seconds or minutes passed and Henry lay unmoving on the ground as one of the park's nightly inhabitants came up to him.

A surprisingly gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "It got you. The pain eases, but comes back."

Henry listened to the voice barely breathing and unable to move. He moaned out, "What?"

The old man shook his head in sorrow, "Don't know. None do. Tried to tell cops but they don't listen. Don't ya know. No home. No money. No body cares." The old man tried to pull Henry to his feet, "You heavy for a small fella. Come on you gotta help. Cold damp ground makes it worse. Up" With that the man tugged harder on Henry's arm and helped him up.

Henry looked down at his torn clothes, throbbing legs, and bloody fingers. "Same for everyone?"

"Not all. Most can't breath like you. Some just fall stiff. Pain for everyone. It's worse than a blood sucking vampire."

Henry's eyes clouded, "Vampires?"

The old one shook his head, "Stories, movies. Make believe. This is real. Not movie made up. If you gotta home. Get outta here. Them's that don't die the second time."

Henry tried to take a deeper breath and started coughing. The old man waited until Henry said, "I haven't heard about any deaths."

"That's cuss there's nothin left when it gets ya twice. I'm leavin. Been got once. Been here long while. Home like, but not ready to die. Go on now you're gonna feel worse in about a minute. Don't come back here less you wanna die."

The old man walked off. Leaving Henry standing alone, torn, bloody, and for the first time in years very, very afraid.

Vicki heard his hesitant unsteady steps as he slowly climbed the stairs. She ran to the door and all but screamed as she beheld her beloved Henry, battered and bloody. He whispered, "Help me." And collapsed at her feet. Vampire gave her the strength to drag Henry into the room. He didn't move as she ran to the bathroom for wet towels to wash his bloody neck and hands. His breathing was uneven and his naturally pale color was ashen gray. "What happened?" He moved his head no, but didn't talk. "Do you need to feed?" Again he slowly moved his head. "Rest." She started to move away thinking to get a pillow and covers. His hand reached out and clutched at her shirt. "Don't leave me." Vicki sat next to him on the floor. Not know what else she could do. She turned and draped his arm over her shoulder so that she hold it and put her head near his ribs. The room grew quiet as he drew comfort from her presence and she drew comfort as his breathing eased. Toward morning he asked Vicki to help him to her bed room. Dawn was near and the living room was not secure. "Can I share you bed. The attic steps are too much." Vicki didn't say anything as she sat him on the edge of the bed and helped him undress. She eased him back, lifted his feet to the bed and pulled the sheet to his chin. She quickly undressed and joined him as the sun rose.

Evening found Henry weak, tired, and still very frightened. He again pulled Vicki close to his heart as she started to move. "If you leave, I'll die." Vicki placed her wrist to his lips and demanded he feed. Henry looked at her with sad eyes, "I can't." She moved to bite her own wrist. He placed his hand between her teeth and her wrist. "No." Vicki not comprehending said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay as close to me as you can get."

"I need to contact Jamus and Lana first. Get reports and give assignments." He nodded, "Do it from here. Then call Mike. He needs to come." The work a duties were completed and she placed the call to Mike.

Mike answered with a curt, "Haven't you said enough?" Vicki replied, "Evidently not. Henry needs you. So do I. Come here. Come now." She hung up and placed her head head on Henry's chest for a moment then said, "We need to get dressed and you need to be sitting in a chair before Mike gets here. Are you planning to feed from him."

"I can't feed from anyone. The vampire is numb. I can't pull up the hunger or anger." Vicki opened the attic steps found clothes and helped him to dress. She pulled on jeans and tee, then helped him to the living room and his favorite chair. She brought him a glass of water and forced him to drink it all.

Placing a kiss on his forehead she whispered as the downstairs buzzer sounded, "Don't you dare die on me."

Henry gave her a wane smile, "I won't. Let Mike in and I will tell you both at the same time."

Vicki pressed the door release and heard Mike come up the stairs. "Damn Vicki this better be good."

Vicki responded through pursed lips, "This is so not good."

Mike walked into the living room and froze in his tracks as he beheld who he assumed was Henry. The wrinkled, trembling old man with thin white hair sat dwarfed by the size of the chair. The eyes were Henry's and so too was the ghost of his charming smile. Mike turned to Vicki as she looked away saying, "Henry needs to talk with us both."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mike is Right**

Henry raised a shaking hand and gestured to the couch. Mike sat and Vicki went to stand behind Henry's chair. Henry started speaking with the raspy breathy speech of the very old, "Mike you're right. There is something in the park and it kills. Something I can't fight." He started coughing and Vicki handed him a fresh glass of water. As he tried to lift it to his lips and Vicki added her steadying hand so that he could take a sip. When the glass was safely returned to the table, Henry patted her hand saying, "Don't cry."

Mike swallowed seeing his favorite enemy brought down so low. He wanted Henry dead, but not like this. See Vicki attending to Henry's needs broke his heart. His emotions played across his face and Henry slowly nodded for Mike to speak. He started, stopped and finally said, "You royal bastard."

Henry wheezed, "Yes I am." He glanced up to where Vicki was standing, "Sit where I can see you." She came around from behind the chair and sat at his feet. "I went to the park three times in the last week. The last time I was attacked. The vampire in me gave no warning. All of my senses failed. I couldn't breath, see, or hear. There was unbelievable pain as I fell. An old man helped me to my feet and told me the second attack kills."

Mike shook his head in denial. "There have been no bodies found in the park. No unexplained deaths."

Henry held up his trembling hand, " The second attack takes the body too."

Mike squared his shoulders, took a breath and asked, "You look like hell. Are you dying?"

Vicki looked at Mike as if to say, _I didn't think you could be this cruel. _Henry felt her anger, and used one finger to stroke her cheek as he said, "I know what I look like. I know how I feel."

Mike rolled up his sleeve and held out his wrist. "Will my blood help?"

Henry closed his eyes overwhelmed with such an offer from a man who hated the very idea that vampires existed. "You humble me with you offer, but I can't accept. Your blood won't help me. Mike what you need to do is find all the that survived an attack. Get as many details as you can." He stopped speaking and leaned back in the chair to get his breath.

Mike rung his hands and said, "That won't be easy. Crowley is still watching me. I can't walk too far from the line without getting a slap down."

Vicki spoke for the first time. "I'll pull Jamus and Lana from their assignments. I'll get another agency to finish up the open cases. Give them what you can. I can do computer research on the park from here. I'm not leaving Henry alone."

Mike started to get up as Henry said one more thing, "Promise to keep everyone away from the park at night."

He gave a nod and walked out the door. Vicki got quickly to her feet and followed him. Mike heard her behind him and tried to keep his face turned away. Vicki reached out and saw there were tears in his eyes. He spoke in an undertone, "That bastard can maintain dignity in any situation. I can't hate him. I don't even know why I try. How are you going to help him? God forgive me but I want to help him too." Vicki gave him a hug and allowed a small touch of vampire to soothe and comfort. "Do what he asks. Give Jamus and Lana all the information you can about complaints in the park. Anything, everything. Leave Henry to me. Go. I have to get in touch with my staff." She gave him kiss on the lips, "Don't be ashamed to love him." Mike walked down the steps pulling his cell phone from his pocket as he went. "Celluci here, anyone still in the records room? Yeah some late research. Tell her I'll be there in ten."

Vicki opened the door and saw Henry sitting back in the chair with his eyes closed. Resting he looked more like himself but with snow white hair. When she got closer she could see his tissue paper thin skin and age spots on the back of his hands. The finger nails were yellowed and the fingers twisted with joints swollen. All his years seemed to be taking their toll at one time. "Henry you're going to drink my blood."

He opened his watery red rimmed eyes and looked sadly at her, "I can't. My vampire is dead."

She stopped her hand from slapping him, "It's not dead. I would know. My vampire would know. It's hurt. Let me help you. Can't you feel my vampire crying for your's?"

"I feel only pain. Maybe I should sit here until the sun comes in the window."

Vicki stormed into the kitchen and found a knife. She made a small nick in the largest vein of her right wrist. Blood welled up as she came back into the room and stood behind Henry's chair. "Listen to me. You will not die before me. I won't have it. Open that damn mouth of yours." She placed her left hand on his forehead to keep his head tilted back as she pressed the right wrist to his lips. "Now swallow or I swear I'll get a tube and force it down your throat."

Henry smelled the sweet metallic scent of her and licked a drop from his closed lips. Vampire stirred deep within him, tasting it's own daughter self. It's one love. It's reason to come back. Henry's lips parted and his tongue took a single drop. Too soon, he tired, stopped licking and vampire saliva caused the wound to heal. She came around to the front of the chair. His eyes were closed. She started to head down stairs to her computer when he said, "I felt my vampire. Stay."

"I need to work from my computer. Come down stairs with me. I can carry you."

"Get my laptop. I can't move and don't want to be alone." Vicki hurried up the attic steps and found the computer at his writing desk.

Henry was sitting straighter in the chair then he had been. He opened his eyes at the sound of her returning and smiled. "One drop at a time. Your blood is calling to my vampire."

_Stop here or keep going? Your call._


	9. Chapter 9

**Alone**

Henry sat in his chair thinking about what had happened in the park. Tonight Vicki had to feed and left him alone for the first time since that night. Vampire still remained hidden, but at least he was aware it existed. Mike had given as much information as he could to Jamus and Lana. They were even now tracking down all the recent rumors about the park. Vicki had spent every minute of the past few nights doing Internet research on the history of the park and the area. She found old legends and back tracked the way Coreen had. But there was nothing so far to give a clue as to what had happened or why. Henry had contacted Augustus to see if someone in Europe had the names of the oldest vampires that would talk with him. He tried to reach is old friend Dr. Sagara but she had not returned his call. He was a little less tired but everything else remained the same. Vicki's unconditional love left him speechless. She gave with her entire being and asked nothing in return. She helped him bathe, she helped him dress, and walked with him to the chair where he spent his nights. Every hour she gave him drops of her blood and sips of water. She did everything in her power to make him comfortable. He had no strength to give anything in return. She said it wasn't necessary. She could feel his vampire and that was more than enough to give her hope.

He pushed himself up from the chair and made his way to the nearest mirror to study his face. He thanked God that he did not see his father's aged diseased bloated face staring back. He never saw his father again after his own 'death' but read detailed histories of Henry VIII and his last days. He got himself back to his chair. He fell back, out of breath, joints aching, and heart pounding. This is what it felt like to be old. Betrayed by your own body. He hated it and wished it would end. Another lesson in life to be learned. It took 500 years coming, but it was valuable non the less. Growing old was not for the weak. It took courage to face it. Love was even sweeter for the old. He never understood that, when he watched his lovers age. Seeing him young, while their bodies ached, they still gave their hearts to him. He saw Vicki's love for him. His prayed that he was as kind to those long gone as she was to him now.

Vicki allowed her self to cry now that she was alone. She had not cried from the moment she helped Henry into the apartment. But now the tears were given free reign as they poured down her cheeks. A few seconds more, then she would wipe them away and hunt. Tonight would be filled with all the vampire needed to live. Giving sex and taking blood to recharge herself so that she could feed Henry. She walked the streets looking for someone special. There would be an aura about the one that had passion to spare and a liberal attitude about sex. Tonight was about blood, passion and hot sex. There he was, angry over being rejected, marching down the street toward her. She pulled up vampire power and purred the words he wanted to hear. Handsome, desirable, a stud waiting to prove his manhood. She led him to the alley and let him have her body. When he was in a frenzy of movement she took his blood. He lay there panting as she walked from the darkness holding the torn blouse closed over her breasts. She needed one more this night. Back alleys behind bars were great hunting grounds if you didn't mind the smell of urine or vomit. Her vampire didn't mind. Vampire also didn't mind it's food having one drink to many. Drunks were easy to handle. The second meal didn't even demand sex. All he wanted was a shoulder to cry on. She held him and offered soothing words, then took her fill. She left him with a feeling of hope that tomorrow would be better.

As she walked back to the apartment her cell phone rang. Lana was excited. The man that helped , the one she thought of as Royce, in the park, had been found. He was willing to talk. Vicki asked Lana to send the full report by e-mail, and schedule an appointment in the office tomorrow night. Vicki made a mental note to give both Jamus and Lana extra in their paychecks. They hadn't questioned her changes in work assignments nor the unexplained illness of Royce that needed investigation.

Vicki opened the apartment door and was relieved to see Henry in the chair awake with a hint of a smile. His eyes were brighter and the tremors had stopped. She walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips, "you're going to feed deeply tonight. Don't even try to argue." He saw the torn blouse and knew she gave herself for blood to feed them both. He hated the vampire for what it made her do. What he felt now was what human Vicki had felt every time she knew Henry had fed. He was feeling human, weak and vulnerable. He was not being spared any emotion. He wondered how could anyone have lived with him knowing what he had to do to survive. He felt the pain of everyone of his human lovers in that moment. Henry shook off the weight of his thoughts and said, "Has anyone ever told you you're a bossy woman?" He pushed himself up from the chair and announced, "I'm hungry." Vicki offered a helping hand. He pushed it away, "No let me try on my own." He used the back of the chair then the wall to brace himself as he walked to their room. "See I am getting stronger." His voice still wavered and his gait slow, but even last night he could not do this much.

She blinked a few times as she watched his painful progress, "Yes you are. Let me help you. I want you strong enough for some loving after you feed."

He rested his forehead on hers for just a moment before sitting on the bed, "You'll have to be on top. I'm going to have to be a passive partner."

"Partner is what I want. Can you bite my wrist or shall I use the knife?"

Henry's eyes darkened, "No fangs. I want to feed from your breast." He placed a finger on a blue vein near the nipple, "Here." She handed him the knife so that he could open the vein. He very carefully made a shallow nick, and watched the blood well up. He placed his lips to her breast and suckled like a greedy newborn. He looked up into her eyes as his tongue milked the breast. She smiled down at him as she felt her life giving fluid passing from her to him. She stroked the back of his head and thought again how much she loved him. Finished, he sighed in satisfaction as he lay flat on the bed. Vicki felt his erection in her hand and positioned herself and guided him into place. With slow rhythmic movements she brought them both to climax. Fed and loved, Henry greeted dawn with hope in his heart. Vicki greeted the same dawn with the determination of a woman that would fight even death for the man she loved.

She woke first. Kept her eyes closed and listened for Henry. His breathing was easier and his heart strong. Feeling relief she opened her eyes and turned her face toward him. He was so still. Not awake yet. She studied him closely from head to toe and made note of all the changes. Everything about him looked better. Skin smoother and more supple. Age spots fading. Wrinkles starting to smooth out. His hair was still white, and his facial features not as sharply defined as before. But she could see her Henry coming back. She was looking at his feet when she heard him ask, "Do I pass inspection Sargent?"

"Detective not Sargent. Yes you pass minimum standards. More work to do yet, but you're improving." Getting dressed she told him about Lana's call and the possible appointment with the man from the park.

"I'll listen from up stairs. I don't want to be seen."

Vicki sat cross legged beside Henry's chair with his laptop working on the latest question. The e-mail from Lana stated the man would not leave his shelter, but he would talk to Vicki on the phone, tonight about 10 PM. When the cell started ringing at 8:45 she was a bit surprised but answered, "Nelson investigations."She shook her head no in Henry's direction as she heard Mike's voice. "Yes, come over. No don't bring Chinese. I've eaten. So has Henry. Yes he is." She broke the connection and Henry said, "I got most of it. He's coming now?"

"Yes love. You want to stay here or go to our room?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Stay. He's seen the worst."

The buzzer sounded and Vicki pushed the door release. Mike came up the steps with measured pace dreading what he might see. Vicki standing in the door way block his immediate view of Henry, but as she stepped aside he saw the vampire standing straight, head at an arrogant tilt with one eyebrow raised. The hair was still white, and the face looked well worn, but Henry was back. Mike rushed forward and wrapped his arms around a startled Henry. "You bastard. I still hate you." Henry returned the hug and said, "I know. I trust your hate more than people's mouthing words of friendship. I'm glad to see you honored enemy."

Vicki joined the two in an embarrassingly tender group hug. "I love both of you. Now break it up before this gets sloppy." They each let their eyes focus in a different direction as controls slipped back in place.

_Don't give up on me just yet. I working on the ending of this longer than usual short story._

_RealTears _

"_Crap and Damn today's my birthday. Growing old is a bitch and a privilege." _


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to the Park**

Mike sat in Henry's chair giving the couch over to his enemy and Vicki. He started talking, "There was some construction work on the farthest corner of the park. While digging out tree roots some broken crockery was found. Construction was stopped to allow archaeologists a look see. They cleared the area saying the find was nothing of importance. When a few more pieces were found the destruction for construction stopped again. The local tribes examined the broken bits of crockery, said it wasn't theirs so again the site was approved for work. By that time the project lost funding and has been blocked off from the rest of the park."

Vicki held up her hand, "Wait a minute Mike. There was nothing in the news about either the park construction or any so called finds."

"That's because the access to that part of the park was from private property. Every attempt was made to keep what was going on quiet. The trees that died and being removed were the oldest ones known to exist in the area. The park officials didn't want tree huggers anywhere near. The trees were long dead, creating a hazard and keeping that part of the park from being useful."

Henry had been quiet to this point, "Something was unburied that should have remained buried." He pondered what had been said about the tribes and archaeologists, "Okay, nothing of historical or cultural value was found. So what ever it is goes back even farther."

Vicki spoke, "Nomadic tribes?"

Henry shook his head no.

Mike stared, "Biblical times?"

Henry shook his head no again, "Farther yet. Beginning. The time of chaos. Maybe the big bang."

Henry's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He held up a finger and answered. He listened, stood and said in his deepest most respectful voice, "Sir. I thank you for calling." He walked slowly to the bedroom listening to the voice on the other end. Answering yes or no as appropriate. Vicki could her him faintly explain the park and his symptoms. Then all sound ceased as he closed the door for greater privacy.

Mike took Vicki's hands in his, "He looks good. You have been giving him your blood. He's not going to take too much is he?"

Vicki leaned into Mike and kissed his lips saying, "He knows how much to take. Henry and I know how care for one another." She pulled he hands away and said, " The three of us made a good team."

Mike's hair fell into his eyes as he started to speak, "We still do. Come on let's keep bouncing ideas off the wall until he gets back. That's what did best. Coming up with ideas until something worked. I wish Coreen were here. That quirky mind of hers. What happened to her?"

Vicki watched the dark curl and wanted to push it back the way she used to do, but that was not her right any longer. She glanced at the closed bedroom door and felt her vampire grow restless at Henry's continued absence. She said, "I don't know. She wasn't ready to come back to work after the condo incident. I lost contact with her when I moved the office and hired my agents."

"I've been meaning to ask. Why weren't you at your office for months?"

Vicki had not been asked about the time after being shot and turning vampire until now. "I needed time to myself. I went away for awhile. Someday I may tell you more. Now is about Henry and that damn park." She got up, "I'm going to check on him. There's beer in the frig and snacks in the cupboard. Help yourself."

Henry was sitting on the bed with the cell phone held in one hand dangling between his knees and the other hand bracing himself in an upright position. He looked up as the door opened. "That was the oldest living vampire on the phone." Henry gave a short laugh, " He said what was happening to me was an accelerated aging process for vampires. We do age very, very slowly, but we do age. He said I sounded like a 10,000 year old vampire. He himself was about 5,000 years old and had quite a bite left. I told him how you have been caring for me. That the aging stopped and appears to be reversing. He had no answers for that but wanted to know if you would allow him a bite or two?"

Vicki rubbed her cheek on the top of his bowed head, "My vital juices are for you alone. I'm going back out to wait for the phone call from Lana's lead. Coming?"

Henry got up and followed her back to the living room. Mike had a beer and a bag of cheese curls with the remote for the TV in hand. Sprawled out on the couch he looked quite at home. "Henry this is a good set. Yours, I bet. Vicki's TV was crap." He held out the bag of cheese curls offering Vicki some. She sat beside him and took a handful. Munching on one slowly, she ditched the rest of them behind the couch seat. Watching her slight of hand Henry hid a grin while saying, "Is this a work or play session?"

Mike put the game on mute, "Damned if I know, but it feels good. Like old times. What a cheese curl or a beer?" He turned to the game as the home team scored. "We need to check out the park. Vicki and I can go tomorrow morning."

Vicki placed a hand on Mike's knee, "I can't Mike. Daylight hurts my eyes and I won't leave Henry alone."

Mike shrugged. "I'll take Jamus. We did some work together in the past. He's good."

Vicki cleared her throat, "Thanks for sending Jamus my way. He is good. I trust his judgment." She turned to Henry, "What should they look for?"

Henry thought about it, "Anything out of place and time. What doesn't belong. I am beginning to get an idea."

Vicki's work line rang, "Nelson investigations." She listened, "Yes he's with me now. Royce is his name. I'm grateful you helped him. I know. You did what you could. How are you? What do you remember? Pain, loss of control, then aging overnight. I see, yes, pretty much the same for him. What about the others. You said a second time they died and the body was gone. I see. Yes I understand what you are trying to say. Okay. Call if you remember more or I'll call you if I think of anything else." She jotted notes while holding the phone between neck and ear. "Yes, I'll tell him. I have a cop friend and another of my agents investigating along with Lana."

Vicki placed the phone in the cradle. "Henry his aging stopped." Henry walked over to the window. He thought about the loss of his vampire for the last few weeks. What ever else happened in life he was never going to take his vampire gifts for granted again. Like his Vicki, vampire needed to be cherished. "I need to do something for him. He saved my life whether he knows it or not."

"The other part. There were no second attacks. He meant if the attack lasted a second longer you would have been gone. He saw you and remembered his own encounter. You were surrounded by black, there was a sucking sound. It faded as he got near."

Henry noticed Mike's fingers as he reached for the remote, "Mike go wash the orange from your hands before you touch my remote again." Mike stood up, "Yes your lordship." and started laughing as he wandered into the kitchen taking the bag and empty beer bottle with him. He thought, _yep Henry's back and he was happy that Vicki was stuck with the pain in the ass and not him._ Hands washed and a fresh beer in hand Mike returned asking, "What's your idea Henry?"

"The old one I was talking to remembered stories from even older vampires. We a very ancient race. Leotrist said there was talk of places of power that could drain and age anything. Over time they were buried in the shifting of the earth. The digging and heavy rains may have caused a direct access to that kind of power. Did anyone say how old the trees were?"

Mike's face frowned has he concentrated. "Some slices were taken to the science museum. But there wasn't a big fuss. The trees looked old but the number of rings didn't match up to the ancient appearance. Maybe 200 years more or less."

Henry sat deep in thought looking at his aged hands and trying to remember the blackness. Henry got up and started pacing slowly. He went into the bedroom and looked at the steps, his swollen knees gave him a twinge as he thought about the climb. Out loud he called, "Vicki would you run up stairs and find a book for me? Take Mike with you. He can help look."

Mike followed Vicki into the bedroom and looked around. He could see Vicki's and Henry's things mixed in together. Their being together looked and felt right."What are we looking for and why don't you use the Internet?"

Henry said, "It's not the book, but some notes I made in the margins. Working on story ideas while reading. Your looking for book about ancient myths and biblical references. It's an obscure work. Dr. Sagara and I spent several evenings arguing about its meanings."

Vicki's eyes narrowed as she remembered the name of the doctor and wondered about the relationship Henry had shared with her. Henry caught her changing facial expressions and chose not to say more. Mike went up the steps first and paused looking at the Royal Prince's chambers, "Damn Henry, even in an attic you have style." He saw the easel standing in one corner and walked over to a portrait of Vicki. He looked mesmerized by the beauty and the play of light across her face. He called out, "Henry I have never asked for anything from you, but I want this picture of Vicki."

Henry called up the steps, "You can't have it. On the floor against the wall there is another one. Bring it down with you."

Mike found it and carried it back to the stairwell. While Mike was looking at artwork, Vicki started looking in a box of books. "Fitzroy, you may be organized but you sure accumulate stuff. How many boxes are up here?"

"Not many. I keep only the important things close to me." Vicki thumbed her nose at the picture of Henry VIII. And called down, "Yeah, I'm looking at one now."

Vicki heard Henry's laugh and closed her eyes at the musical tones, "Stop making faces and my father and find the book. It should be in the box under the bed. Mike put the novel down and help her."

Mike mouthed to Vicki, "My mom could do that, know what I was doing two rooms away. Honestly Vicki, he is a pain." He reached under the bed and pulled out another shallow box filled with books. He read the spines and set them aside, shaking his head at Henry's choice of reading material. Vicki reached over Mike's shoulder and snagged a small volume, "Got it Henry. And no we aren't taking the time to put stuff back. Grab your picture Mike, night is wasting."

Henry was sitting on the bed looking tired. He took the offered book from Vicki's hand and glanced at the picture Mike had brought down. "Do you want me to have it framed first? Framing can make or break a portrait." Mike hated to give it up now that he had it and said no. "It's perfect the way it is. You managed to capture all her moods at one time. Depending on the angle, all of Vicki is here."

"I agree. The other one is better, but for my eyes only. Enjoy it Mike. Now let's see my notes." He skimmed through the pages and read the margins. His eyes caught the half sentence, closed the book with a sigh, "It's late. I'm tired and I ache. Get out of here Mike."

Vicki followed Mike to the door. As he was about to leave he held Vicki's hand for a second. "Be careful. Henry figured out something. Mark my words he'll try something night."

Vicki gave Mike's hand a squeeze, "He may, but you stay out of it."

Henry was putting on one of Vicki's old sweatshirts when she came into the room. Being old made him feel the chill in the night air. She sighed, "Where are we going?"

He knew better than to argue with her. "The far side of the park. If I'm right we'll see a sink hole left behind. Where the trees' taproots would have been. The ancient forces that formed our planet left bits and pieces of their power behind. Angels fighting Titans. Wizards fighting Sorcerers. All the myths have one thing in common, the use and misuse of great power. Some of it has worked it's way to the surface. It's almost gone now. It's not gathering power and growing, it's trying to fight off it's own death. We need to bury it again."

"How can you be so sure it won't kill you. The first time you saw the man in the park he said the second attack will kill you, this time his story changed to say a second longer and you would have died. Which statement was right?"

"I don't know for sure. But it's the best we got. There have been no more reported attacks since mine. Vampire changed it somehow. As my vampire grows stronger I remember more, it fought, then fled to protect me. Your vampire is very strong and mine is coming back, Together we can push it back into the earth where in can keep falling."

"Got that smarty, but how do you close the ground behind it?"

"We borrow some explosives from a construction site. There's always something being torn down and built up again around here."

Vicki looked at the time. There were about 6 hours left till dawn. "Mike is right, you are a pain. But if this is the best we got lets get it done. One more question though, why not let it die out on it's own?"

"Sweet revenge. I hate being old." He started swearing under his breath at his hurting knees. "Vicki, I'm going to feed tonight when this is over. You may have to do the biting for me, but I get first swallow."

They were out the door and half way down the street when Mike joined them. "You got an idea and a solution. I'm going along. I know it won't make sense to my cop mind, but I'll do what I'm told."

Vicki hugged Mike for the third time in one night, "B and E, theft, and and a little destruction. If Henry asks you to back off, you listen."

"Mike, glad to have you along. We're going to close up a hole that leads to ancient powers. No magic spells, or blood letting, just a nice big boom. Blame it on a gas leak." Henry took a few more steps, turned and said. "Afterwards go home. I going to look for a bite to eat. Having the same thing for dinner for almost a month his getting boring." Vicki punched him lightly in the arm, "Yeah well providing dinner for you is no picnic for me."

Mike threw his hands in the air as he walked behind.

The plan was quickly and effectively executed. Mike saw the deep dark of Henry's eyes, and said good night. I few nosy people came out of their houses after the explosion. Henry signaled to Vicki and she lured one very vocal woman into the thicket. Henry's eyes darkened even more and small but very sharp fangs appeared. His vampire power held the woman in a trance as the bite penetrated the thin skin on the inside of her wrist. He felt his passion rise and he gave the woman a feeling of being desirable, and loved. Vicki watched protectively over Henry as he fed. Then found a spectator and a quick meal of her own.

As they walked hand in hand back to the apartment, Henry asked, "Why were there cheese curls in the cupboard? I can understand the beer. I'll drink one of those now an then, but I can't figure out the cheese curls."

"There Mike's favorite snack. I was hoping he would come back into our lives. I wanted to be prepared. Does that bother you?"

"No. We are much better people for having had our past lovers. If we can keep them as friends, life is sweeter."

The boom shook that part of town was a hot news item for a few days until the next disaster came along to bump it off the networks . The faint smell of residual methane gas in the area left little reason for further investigation of the explosion. All the tree roots were gone and the newly leveled area made a great soccer field.

_I didn't intend to make this story so long. It kept growing on its own. Our favorite vampire is getting stronger with each feeding. But Henry's white hair is another story. Until next time, __Real Tears _


	11. Chapter 11

**White Hair**

Vicki came down to her office for the staff meeting and found Mike sitting in the waiting room with his feet on the coffee table, reading a six month old magazine that Lana had placed there. "Hey Vic, any more of those cheese curls and a beer?"

Vicki, happy and exasperated that Mike was hanging around evenings said, "Get your feet off the table. They're up stairs. Yell before you open the door, Henry's in a bad mood." Vicki had just left him staring in a mirror grumbling about his looks.

Mike bounded up the stairs and opened the door yelling, "I'm getting my cheese curls and a beer."

Henry came into the kitchen as Mike closed the door. "Tell me what you think. Should I keep the white hair or color it?"

Mike almost choked on a cheese curl, "You know your nuts right? Senile? Gone round the bend?" He popped another curl into his mouth and opened his beer, held up both and said, "Thanks," and left Henry standing there without answering the question of hair color.

Back with Vicki, Mike looked around and didn't see her agents. He held out the bag of curls and rattled it in offering, "He's still a little off. Talking about coloring his hair."

Vicki grabbed the long neck bottle of beer instead and took a sip. "You try living with a vain, 500 year old vampire. He's feeling better physically, but the hair thing is really bugging him. What did you say?"

Henry was standing in the doorway, wearing a baseball cap with his hair tucked up and under. "He didn't."

Mike and Vicki both stood with mouths open. Henry leaned against the door jam, "Close your mouths, your drawing flies. Damn it Vicki, tell me what you think."

"Henry, I love you with every part of my being, but I'll go to the grave without answering that question." She walked over, touched the bill of the hat and kissed his lips. "You look cute in the hat."

He crossed his arms and sulked, "I don't want cute. I want me back"

Mike took a sip of beer, smiled and said, "Age catches up with everyone. Take it like a man."

Henry pushed off from the jam and shoved his hands in his pockets, "If I want to hear from you I'll ask."

Mike shrugged his shoulder looking at Vicki , "See I told ya, senile." Looking to Henry, "You did ask me. Up stairs. Forget already?"

Vicki started laughing and gave Mike a jab, "You're not helping. Take your cheese curls, beer, and go home."

Mike rattled the bag, saluted with the bottle, tapped the cap's bill, said "Cute Hank," and walked out the front door as Jamus and Lana came in. "Watch it. Royce is grumpy."

Henry leaned toward Vicki and said under his breath, "One bite. Just one bite. Carotid artery. Please?" He kissed her cheek and went out the back door to wait for Vicki. He still didn't feel like hunting alone, so Vicki would join him once she talked with Jamus and Lana. He paced in the darkness, flexing his knees and twisting his back in an effort to test his joints. Physically, he was coming back and the vampire grew stronger each night.

Vicki discussed the plan for the night and told her staff she would be back in about an hour. She and Royce were going out for a late snack.

Henry frowned at Vicki as she joined him, "I'm not vain, am I?"

Vicki pulled the cap off his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "You have a right to be."

He took the cap and shoved it in his back pocket. "I'm not so sure anymore. I look in the mirror ans see spots on my face and white in my hair. Then a joint creaks, and I am reminded of the passage of time. I don't like it."

Vicki placed a hand on each side of Henry's face and allowed the thumbs to trace the path of freckles across his nose and under his eyes. She remembered their one day in the sun that had put them there.

"My dear Henry." Vicki stopped speaking and slid her hands to the back of his head bringing his face closer. She kissed first the left then the right cheek, then the tip of his nose. She kissed his lips when he started smiling then started speaking again, "These aren't spots, they're fairy kisses. Your hair streaked with white makes you look distinguished. I know you ache but there's nothing I can do about that."

He looked up into the night sky and said, "I want to look and feel like me again. I've stayed the same for centuries. What happened to me wasn't fair."

Vicki stepped back a little and thought about Henry. His aging had stopped when he was 17. The centuries since the beginning of the vampire life added about 5 years to his looks but was so slow that he would not have seen the changes happen. One catastrophic event caused him to age hundreds of vampire years overnight. He lost the look of youth, the feel of a youthful body, and his vampire gifts went into deep hiding.

The look and feel of a younger self was coming back slowly. The vampire was making its self felt. The first rapid changes back toward normal had him anticipating that he would be just as he was before, within a few nights, but that hadn't been the case. It had been over three months since the explosion in the park and Henry, stabilized looking like a man in his late 30's. A touch of white at the temples, an ache or two in his joints and the loss of the rosy complexion of youth reminded him nightly of his losses.

"Aging is not fair to anyone Henry, but the alternative is deadly. I can't change anything. I was hoping my love was enough." She walked into the darkness not waiting to see if he would follow.

He closed the gap and together they walked in silence. He reached out his hand and grasped hers. "You once said age kicked beauty's ass. My ass got a beauty of a kick. Your love is more than enough for me." He pulled her close and gave her a resounding kiss that left them both panting for air.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bet **

Vicki's hand traveled down Henry's back as they kissed. While vampire receded the two lovers were enjoyed their human feelings. She found the baseball cap in Henry's pocket and snagged it with one finger while he was busy kissing her neck and didn't feel it being slipped out. Looking over his shoulder, she sent it sailing into the bushes. Vicki gave a satisfied little sound and said, "Lets find our snacks and get back. I need to finish up with the staff."

Henry reached for his cap and found it missing. He held out his hand, "Give it back." She shook her head, "No more Henry. I like the white streaks. You're not going to hide under that awful hat." She raised her hands and ran her fingers through the hair at his temples and arranged the curls so that the white strands blended with the golden brown. "People pay hundreds of dollars to get a look like that. Sexy, mysterious, and wise all at the same time. I hate to feed your ego, but you look even better now. The man has replaced the boy, and men are so much more fun."

The peacock in Henry preened, "You think so?"

Vicki smiled, "Tell you what. Let's test it out. You and I will attend the gallery opening of your artwork and I'll even let you shop for my outfit. If more people are attracted to you than ever before, you let the subject drop. If less, I will help you color your hair and find a make-up to cover the freckles."

"I get to shop for you? And you'll wear what ever I pick out?"

"Yep!"

"Deal." He held out his hand. They shook and strolled on down the street looking for a bite.

Mike was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for a glimpse of Vicki. Henry had mentioned that he was picking out a dress for her to wear at the gallery opening and Mike begged Henry to let him be there when Vicki came down the steps. Getting dressed up for Vicki meant clean jeans and lace around the top of her tee. He could count the times he had seen Vicki in a dress on one hand and that was after knowing her for over twelve years.

Henry came down first dressed in a black tuxedo, hair brushed back with white wings showing over each ear and his knees were cooperating with his natural grace and he glided down with no effort, and giving Mike a dazzling smile and regal nod. At the bottom of the steps he turned and called to Vicki and she made her appearance with a measured step. Pausing at the top to allow one hand to guide her down with the use of the railing, because she didn't want Mike know her vision was normal. For him, she needed to be vision impaired. Henry, sensing the plan, moved half way back up the steps and offered her a steading hand. Mike watched in awe as this new vision of Vicki floated toward him. He cleared his throat, trying to find words that could capture what he was seeing. "If I live to be a hundred, I don't think I will ever see you look better, Vicki. Henry you picked the perfect dress for her."

The dress, a simple but elegant cut, draped her body in soft folds hiding and revealing a firm, fit figure. The color defied description, neither blue nor green but a mix of both, while gold at her throat, ears and wrist caught and reflected light. Matching cuff links sparkled from Henry's wrists as he guided Vicki down.

Mike looked from one to the other. "Damn if I can tell which one of you looks better." He stepped back allowing them to pass. "Have fun kids and don't stay out too late."

The outer door opened and an uniformed driver stood waiting at the open door of a white limousine. She stopped turning to her friend, "Thank you Mike. I wish I felt as confident as I do in jeans. I can just see me falling flat on my face." She turned to Henry, "Don't let go of me okay? And I want to know why you chose three inch heels?

"I won't let go and I wanted to show off your sexy ankles along with your perfect body. Come on, we need to be at the gallery and in place before the opening."

Henry's latest work revolved around his day in the sun and his love for Vicki. He had spent weeks mixing and blending colors and when he could not find what he wanted, he went back to the techniques of the old masters and mixed his own pigments and oils. The result was a totally different use of color, texture, brush strokes and palette knife. Vicki hadn't seen any of the pictures framed, hung and in correct lighting until tonight and she was amazed. As she took the time to study each one with Henry at her side he explained what they meant to him and how he came up with the idea, Vicki saw in him something other than the vampire or prince. She saw the artist driven to create, wanting to share his work, hoping that it would be understood. His agent joined them as they were standing and discussing the last of the paintings.

"Henry this work is astounding. There have been silent bids submitted based on rumors. You and I should do very well this night." He turned to Vicki, "I don't think I have met your guest."

Henry tilted his head in acknowledgment of his work and made the introductions. "Vicki, this is my pushy art agent and worst critic Max Dannel."

Max took her hand in his, "You're his model aren't you? I can see your face and form in several of these pieces. He didn't do you justice. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Vicki was about to say something about his poor vision when Henry gently nudged her. In place of her usual snide remarks she said simply, "Thank you."

Henry looked at his watch and said, "Let's get to our places, the doors are about to open."

The doors opened and several people came in at the same time talking, seeing and being seen, anxious to see the new painting. It was always interesting to see Fitzroy's work, and to get a glimpse of the reclusive artist was a rare treat.

After the initial rush, people roamed the room with drinks in hand, discussing the work while laughing, air kissing cheeks and pulling out credit cards. Most of the paintings sold within an hour, and the rest were tied up in bidding wars.

A voice gushed from behind them, "Henry, Oh my God, you look wonderful and your work is better than ever." Henry turned and saw Caroline, his last lover before meeting Vicki. She reached up and touched the white hair over his ear, "You look so handsome, this touch of white suits you." She pouted a little, "Henry I've missed you."

Henry pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss that was more than friendship, "Caroline, you look marvelous yourself."

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed back just a little, "You never called me back. I still have the tickets you know. I never did see the play."

Henry closed his eyes trying to remember all the reasons he didn't call, "I got caught up in life. I'm sorry."

She patted his cheek and fingered the white hair again, "Don't be. We didn't have any commitments to one another, and besides I've found someone a little easier to keep track of. He wants marriage, and I just may consider it. I saw the woman you're with tonight. Where did you find her?"

He turned to introduce Vicki only to find she was gone. He had lost track of her while talking to Caroline, and He excused himself to start scanning the crowd.

Vicki was sitting in a restroom stall trying to keep from having a jealous vampire rage when two women walked in chattering. "Henry looks good. Better than ever."

"Caroline got his attention. Did you see them kiss."

"Yes but she has a live one on the line. Henry is fun, but slippery.'

"I know. She couldn't keep him then. She can't keep him now."

"Did you see the one he's with tonight?"

"None of us stand a chance against her."

"Well, they do look good together. I wish her luck. He's a rover."

"Did you buy one of his paintings? I got a small garden piece. I can feel the warmth and smell the flowers just looking at it. It's quite a change from his last showing of dark gloomy nights."

"Not yet. Hubert is bidding on a nude painting of the woman he's with." She Laughed, "There are about five other drooling men bidding on that one. Let's get back and watch the fun."

Vicki smiled to herself. She had heard enough to tease Henry for months to come.

He was standing just outside the restroom door, "I thought I was going to have to come in there and get you." He looked at her face, "You're not mad are you. Caroline and I were very close when I first met you."

"I kinda figured that out. It's okay. Honest. I had Mike while you had Caroline. We can't change our past. We have the future together."

He put his hands on her waist and rested his forehead on hers, "The show is a success, and I have commissions for a dozen or more paintings with you in them. Anyone that knew me likes how well I've aged. They're comparing me to fine wine and all that. You win, princess."

"And just what have I won?"

"All of me, as I am, for all time. Let's go home. I want to get this suit off and you undressed. I have some nude studying to do if I am going to be working on commissions."

_Thank you BETA READER for your help. Sincerely RealTears._


	13. Chapter 13

**Walking**

Walking down the street with the red tipped cane tapping the curb, Vicki listened for Henry to come up behind her. She was testing her senses allowing hearing, smell, and touch to take over for the absence of sight. Without missing a tap she turned and kissed his lips as they were about to bite her neck. "Got ya," she laughed and took off her glasses as he wrapped his arms around her waist and completed the kiss she started. He took the glasses from her hand and placed them on his nose. He couldn't see a thing through the black plastic. "Going to extremes aren't you?"

"I don't think so. I need to do it right all the time. I can't afford to slip up, not even once. I'm getting careless, and Mike is getting suspicious. He can't ever know I am vampire. You understand that don't you?"

Henry put the glasses back on her nose and held her hand asking, "What would be so horrible about Mike knowing? He's been back in our lives for months and he accepts what I am."

Vicki started walking and talking at the same time, "He hates what you are, what you have to do to live, and he hates himself for being attracted to you. Everything about you goes against his grain. Knowing I'm vampire would kill him. He pretends to accept you so that he can be near me, near us. We need to keep what I am secret."

Vicki stopped as she heard a car approach and then begin to slow down. She heard Mike's voice as he leaned out the window, "Taking my girl for a walk?"

Henry put a possessive arm around her shoulders and snapped back, "She's my girl. What do you want?"

Mike grinned hearing Henry's snarl, "Looking for cheese curls and beer."

Henry whispered in Vicki's ear, "One bite. That's all I'm asking." To Mike he said, "You know where we keep them. We'll be up in a minute."

Vicki smiled and tightened her grip on Henry's arm as they followed Mike's car down the street. She said, "He likes being around us. I see it in Jamus and Lana as well."

"That's one reason for keeping a sanctuary away from where you work. We need to have another place to stay during the day because they're going to get curious soon. I've seen it happen before and the results of that curiosity can be deadly."

"Is this what it's going to be like for us? Settling in somewhere only to have to move again every few years."

Henry sighed, "That's pretty much it. You saw how it got toward the end, my condo was becoming a revolving door for everyone and anyone. I made the mistake of thinking this time I could live and play in the same place. That was an error of judgment on my part."

Vicki stood waiting as Henry opened the door for her and called up the steps, "Mike, leave a hand full of curls for me." She looked at Henry and he nodded, "and open two more bottles of beer."

Mike was already sitting on the couch with his tie loosened and feet on the coffee table along with the curls and three open bottles of beer. Seeing Mike comfortable reminded him of the fact the door to his home was beginning to revolve again. Henry snarled, "Don't you have a home? Your own beer and snacks? What about a girl friend? I could scare one your way, if you need help."

Mike clicked the TV remote. "Yes I have a home, beer and snacks. You stole my girl friend. I'm just trying to get her back."

Henry's growl deepened and Vicki stepped between them, "Down boys. Mike you know full well that subject is closed. What about your Kate? I thought you two had a thing going."

Mike jabbed at the remote several times and stopped at a baseball game, "She backed off when I made the mistake of mentioning I was in contact with you again. Kate didn't much care for the way you had a tendency to push into the cases she and I were working on. I don't need Henry to scare up a woman for me. I do very well on my own when I try."

Henry said, "Well try then, and leave my girl alone," and reached over for his beer and a cheese curl. He took a long swallow of the beer then threw the curl into his mouth. Mike stared at the sequence of events, "I thought you couldn't eat anything solid?"

"I can eat and drink what I want. I just don't get benefit from anything but warm blood from a beating heart."

Mike made a face, "That's so wrong. Don't remind me of your eating habits."

"You're in my house, you'll put up with my habits." Henry left the room with his beer and a hand full of curls.

Mike sat with a cheese curl half way to his mouth trying to figure out Henry's mood tonight. They always bicker over Vicki. He then looked at the coffee table and remote covered with orange powder, and water rings from sweating beer bottles. Mike shrugged at Vicki, "What got him so pissy?"

Vicki said, "Give me the remote," and held her hand out. When he placed it in her palm she turned off the TV and made her way to the door, "Go somewhere else. You're spending too much time here."

He got up saying, "You know, Vicki, you're getting as bad as he his. You never let yourself go and have fun anymore. I'm lucky if I can get you to drink half a beer, and when was the last time we shared Chinese?" Mike eyes focused on a spot just above her head, "I can't seem to stay away from you. Something keeps pulling me back."

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek and he grabbed her in a tight embrace, "Vicki I love you and still want you." He started to kiss her passionately, groping with his hands. The scent of his desire called to her vampire, making her eyes silver and she used her powers to put him in a trance. The kissing became deep and frenzied, making Henry's vampire respond and he rushed into the room calling out to Vicki, "Stop Victoria. Don't do this." She turned, bared her teeth and growled, like the hungry predator she was, to keep its prey from another of its kind. Henry's voice deepened, "I said stop. Not here. Not him." Vicki tried to shake off the power of his voice and started to turn back to bite Mike forcing Henry to pull her off and she bared her teeth to him. He flung her to the corner and focused his mind's power on Mike. The deep voice told Mike, _"You had a pleasant time but Henry was being a boring __prig so you left early. Vicki wished you a good night and went to her office. You will leave now." _All rational thought was gone with the denial of food as the vampire, denied its prey, crouched in the corner ready to spring at Mike or Henry. Henry used his body to block Mike from her and repeated, _"I told you to go. Leave here NOW!"_

Mike seemed to shake off the influence and took a wild swing at Henry, " Listen you prig, she'll come to her senses and come back to me. You wait and see. It's me, not some blood sucking, bastard vampire that she needs."

Henry easily avoided the hit and listened to Mike's rambling for a moment before shoving Mike toward the steps. He planted another memory. _"Mike I'm glad you came. Vicki and I look forward to your visits because it's hard to find a good friend. You're an honest cop and a good friend. We aren't going to do any thing to put that special friendship in jeopardy. Go home."_

Mike stumbled down the steps and headed home, thinking that he had had one beer too many. He could remember saying good night, but little else. Vicki and Henry were his good friends. He needed to remember that. Vicki and Henry together. That's right, he thought, she's made her choice, she wants Henry to love and me to like.

Henry turned to Vicki. Her eyes were open wide, and she was shaking her head from side to side in denial, "Henry, I was going to feed from Mike. You stopped me."

Henry slid down the wall, and sat beside her, slipping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her onto his lap so he could cradle her. "Yes you were. Vampire gave you little choice. I had to stop you before it was too late. He wouldn't have forgotten the heat of your passion He would've known you're vampire now. He knows enough about vampires to figure it out, had you fed."

Vicki covered her face with her hands saying, "What do I do? How do I keep this from happening again?"

Henry stroked her hair, "Control. I forget sometimes how young you are in the vampire life. Perhaps by not allowing the bond to break, I have kept you from growing up."

Vicki dropped her hands from her face and pulled herself closer to him, "Don't talk about our bond breaking."

Henry's grip tightened and he sifted his weight to bring her closer to his heart, "I won't. Your feelings for Mike are projected by vampire. You still love him and you can't deny it. Vampire pulls those we are attracted to closer, making it easier for us to feed. It's our lure and our curse. The one's we love the most are the ones we hurt the most. You haven't let him go yet. Closing off part of your heart to others gives you control over vampire. Always keep up a barrier, a line in the sand that can never be crossed. As vampire you have to do that, so that friends, family, and lovers have some protection against your power. They would offer up all their blood to vampire if given a chance. Don't give them the chance."

Vicki looked into the sadness of his eyes, "Is that what you did?"

Henry looked away, "I tried to. Sometimes I failed. I won't burden you with the failures but too many have died because of me and what I am. Vicki, it's not jealously that has me telling you to back off from Mike. It's a desire to protect us all that makes me tell you this. Harden your heart. You have a great loving heart that needs to toughen up."

Vicki listened to his words and thought of the last few weeks teasing and flirting with Mike. She had committed to Henry, but she was woman enough to enjoy the attention Mike was giving her. "I, I hear what you're saying. You hide behind a regal facade to protect others from vampire. Calm, cool, authoritarian, and in control, is your approach to life. Is that it?"

Henry grinned, "You've found out my secret. I'm snotty to protect the ones I care for from vampire when it's not right to feed from them." He stroked her cheek with one finger, "Loving you and wanting you, while not being able to have you, was tearing me apart. I'm glad fate stepped in so we can share this life, the good and the bad."

Her hands touched the strands of white in his hair, "I'm glad too."

_Thank you **Beta Reader**, your help is appreciated. _

_Dear Readers: I hope you are enjoying this story line. There will be few a more chapters along this line then I plan to take our vampires in another direction. If you care too, let me know what you think of the stories so far. Your remarks are appreciated and help with the creative process. _

_Thank you,_

_RealTears_


	14. Chapter 14

**She's Vampire**

Mike had been watching the back door of Vicki's building for hours, hoping to catch Henry without Vicki at his side. As the one he was looking for opened the door and came out alone, he called out, "Fitzroy! We talk now!"

Henry stopped and saw Mike standing in the circle made by the street light as it reflected off the damp asphalt. "I can spare a few minutes. Walk with me."

They walked side by side for several feet before Mike spoke, "Yes or no. Is Vicki a vampire?"

Henry took in a quick breath and let it out slowly, this was not a question he wanted to answer, "Why would you ask that?"

Mike started to grab Henry's arm, heard a low growl, thought better of it, and said instead, "I'm done with games. Answer the question, yes or no. Is Vicki a vampire?"

Henry turned away saying, "God help me." Spinning back around, he looked Mike straight in the eye and said, "Yes."

Mike froze to the sidewalk not able to breathe, not able to move. He thought he was ready to hear the words but now that he had, everything stopped. Henry watched as Mike processed the simple word and all that it meant. Mike started shaking his head from side to side in denial, "No. No. No. She'd _hate_ that. She's not a vampire. You're lying." He turned toward the apartment, but before he could take a step, Henry clamped his hand over Mike's mouth and pulled him back against his body. Vampire power mentally restrained Mike as Henry goose marched him toward his own car and shoved him in the back seat. Henry got in the other side. Mike's eyes were wide with furry as he struggled to fight a restraint he couldn't see. Henry's commanding voice filled the car. "I can kill you and put your body where no one will ever find it. Don't doubt me, I am very capable when it comes to body disposal. Listen to what I have to say, it's your choice to live with it or die."

Mike screamed out with all the pent up anger of the last few years, but as he looked into Henry's eyes and he saw only compassion. Even though he was exhausted from fighting the restraints, Mike's snarl was every bit as vicious as Henry's as he said, "I'll listen, then I'll kill you."

Henry looked at his rival for Vicki's love, "I don't doubt you'll try." As the last word faded, Vicki opened the front seat passenger door and got into the car saying, "Listen Mike, it's not the way you think. Henry did what was needed, either I became vampire or I died." She looked at Henry, "Tell him all of it." She nodded for Henry to start.

Henry glanced at Vicki and closed his eyes, taking the time to form his words carefully. He opened them and looked into hers while addressing his words to Mike, "I love her. I have loved her from the beginning. Nothing can or will ever change how I feel about Vicki. That last night in my condo, you kissed her and left her crying, while I took the prince's high road, said 'so be it' and slammed my bedroom door in her face. You and I left her standing alone and crying." He stopped speaking for a moment then resumed, "Don't ever call me a bastard again unless, you include yourself." He lessened the restraint holding Mike and allowed him to slump into the seat. "I know you watched over her during the day while I watched over her during the night. She found a life for herself. I also know you sent Jamus, and I sent Lana. Together we made sure she had good detectives to help her with her agency."

Vicki let out a resigned sigh. She had known for months about Jamus, tonight was the first she knew about Lana.

Henry spoke directly to Vicki, "Forgive me, I knew of your need for independence, but I had just as great a need to help you."

Vicki spoke softly, "I should be angry with you but I'm not. You've both shown me how much you care." Looking to Mike she gave a half hearted smile then said to Henry, "Tell him the rest."

Henry started speaking again, "It was going along just fine. The agency was doing well. Vicki was adjusting to her visual limitations, and you and I were watching over our girl. But fate plays nasty games with lives. Vicki was shot going into a convenience store. By the time I got to her, she was bleeding heavily and the police sirens sounded too far away to be of any help. I had seconds to make up my mind. If I started the process to turn her, I would buy the time to talk with her once more, tell her I loved her and give her a choice between being vampire and dying. That's what I did. I gave her a choice." He turned to Vicki saying, "I can't speak for you on this part."

Vicki's eyes grew large. This was her first time telling her story to anyone but Henry, "I didn't see the gunman. I only heard the shot and felt the searing pain as I walked into the store. There was a light shining for me to follow. As I moved toward it, something grabbed me from behind." Mike gnashed his teeth and tried again to reach Henry, and Vicki snapped, "Stop it Mike. It wasn't Henry. It was Astaroth." Holding out her forearms she said, "My marks were on fire, burning and glowing. He said I was _his_. The light was drawing me forward and he was holding me back. Henry gave me a choice; being pulled apart for all eternity or living as vampire until Astaroth was beaten. I chose vampire. Don't blame Henry for my not wanting to spend eternity being pulled in two directions."

Mike processed the words, trying to figure out what he would have done. He looked away as they watched him with pleading eyes, "God. I hate you both. Everything I was taught, everything I believe in, tells me vampires are the cursed evil that should be destroyed at any cost."

Vicki took each word as a verbal slap turning her head from side to side as he said them. She said, "You've been around both of us for months, do you feel tainted?"

Mike sat there, continuing to look away from both vampires and said, "Let me out of here. I need to get away from you and think."

Vicki opened the car door in silence, slid out and walked to the apartment. Henry got out from the back seat, "Do what you must."

Mike was left alone sitting in the back seat, in the dark with his thoughts.

Henry followed her into the back entrance, not bothering to lock doors as he went, deciding locks wouldn't keep Mike out if he wanted in. He found Vicki sitting on their bed looking at one of the paintings he had held back from the recent show. It was a scene in the park, two young lovers sitting on a bench holding hands, looking at each other. Sunlight danced around their heads and color exploded from the canvas. She started speaking as he came closer, "I don't regret what we did. Being with you, and knowing the truth of vampire has meant everything to me." She looked up into his sad face and said, "You didn't lock the doors. You're giving Mike the final choice, aren't you?" He didn't bother to deny it. She continued speaking, "No matter what happens, the last few months with you have been worth every minute living as vampire."

He said nothing as they undressed each other while kissing always touching. Together as vampire and human they loved. He kissed her shoulder where the had bullet shattered bone and tore blood vessels. She kissed the places on Henry's chest where the sword had pierced him, once by her hand and once by Astaroth. As he penetrated her hidden warmth she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her and onto her. He pressed forward trying to bury himself into her very being. With the next kiss they tasted each other's blood and allowed passion to rule them both.

When dawn came they were lying side by side.

Mike sat in the car until the sky was bright blue, then climbed out, reached down and pulled a sharpened stake from his ankle holster. He walked to the back of the building and found the door leading to Vicki's apartment unlocked,climbing up the stairs with the slow deliberate steps of a condemned man walking up to greet the hangman's noose. At the top he found no resistance to his turn of the doorknob and opening of the door, walked in, looked around and saw a neat room smelling fresh and clean. He kept moving forward and in her bedroom he saw the night blooming jasmine full of fragrant blossoms. He looked at the bed and found the two vampires lying side by side holding hands, perfect in their death. He saw their pale white skin with a faint touch of rose coloring to their lips. Vicki's golden tresses were scattered on the pillow creating a frame for the face he had loved. Henry's hair with it's streaks of white above each ear created a halo. He reached out and touched Vicki's hand expecting it to feel wooden, or like waxy skin, but no, it was soft and cool, just as it had been the last time he held it. He pulled his hand away and lifted the one holding the stake high over his head, ready to plunge it into her heart. When he was done with her, he planned to do the same to Henry. He turned his head away so that he didn't have to watch his hand drive the stake home, it was then he saw the painting of the couple in the park. His eyes traveled along the wall until he saw the picture of Vicki he had wanted the one time he was in the attic. The light, the love, the beauty of Henry's work called to his soul crying out, "How can anyone that creates this beauty be evil? Vicki was never evil in life, how could she be evil as vampire?"

Mike blinked back his tears, letting the wooden stake fall from his hand, not paying attention to where it fell on Vicki's chest as he turned toward the steps. He left them in peace, locking doors behind him as he made his way out of the building.

At sunset, Henry opened his eyes to find Vicki sitting up in bed turning a wooden stake over and over in her hands. He said to her, "Mike made his choice."


	15. Chapter 15

Watching Henry

The music was hot and so were the lights as the beautiful people laughed, drank, and danced. This was one of Henry's favorite clubs. This was where he came to have fun and to feed. Tonight was about both. He held her close, his hands resting on the full roundness of her buttocks. Her face was pressed into his shoulder and his lips were on her neck. They swayed in rhythm to the music, not paying attention to those around them, as he slowly moved her to the darkest corner of the dance floor.

"Well hell, Vicki. Is this how you spend your nights, watching Henry make out while you sit alone?" Vicki turned to the voice she knew so well. "Not always. Sometimes he watches me while _I_ make out." She studied his unshaved face and loosened tie as she placed her hand on top of the one he had resting on the table. He snatched it away as though it had been burned. "Sit Mike. I get a stiff neck looking up. I wish I could say you look good, but that would be a lie."

Mike felt an unwelcome stirring in his crotch as he sat beside Vicki and snarled, "Turn the vamp down."

Vicki sensed his desire and discomfort, nodded and said, "As you wish." She tightened her control of vampire and felt his tension ease.

Mike rubbed his face and said, "God. You even sound like him."

Vicki sighed in exasperation, "Drop the attitude. You joined me, remember?"

Mike turned and watched Henry as he continued dancing, "What's he doing?"

She shrugged and whispered low, "Feeding."

Mike half rose from the chair not sure what his next move would be as Vicki grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Sit."

"Is that how he feeds, in plain sight, with everyone watching? It that what you do?"

"What would you have us do? Sneak into houses, grab people and pull them into alleys to chew on their necks or maybe pull off heads and drink as the blood spurts up with the final heart beat. We feed as quickly, quietly and gently as we can. We give back acceptance, love, hope, and sometimes a lesson in the value of honesty and virtue. Don't presume to judge what you refuse to understand."

Rubbing the side of his neck Mike said, "Yeah, he was real gentle when he fed from me. I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life."

Her eyes silvered as she snapped, "You forget, it was you that put him a situation where he was starved, drained of blood and tortured. It's no wonder he lost control and fed from the nearest human, and still, he stopped his feeding when I asked him to."

"What happened to Mendoza? The last I heard of him was his scream."

"Henry took back what was his. Mendoza had been around for centuries, living on the blood of the vampires he tortured. What do _you think_ happens to a 450 year old corpse?"

She was deep into her remarks and didn't feel Henry behind her until he rested his hand on her shoulder, bent down to kiss her cheek and whispered for her ears only, "Never let your guard down. I shouldn't have been able to get this close without you being aware." He looked at Mike, "Good evening, detective." He sat on the other side of Vicki and rested his arm on the back of her chair, "What brings you here?"

With hate in his eyes Mike said, "Looking for you."

Vicki asked, "You could have found us any evening at the agency. Why here?"

Mike looked down at his hands and then at Vicki, "I don't want anyone know I'm talking to you."

Henry looked at Vicki and answered, "The agency is closed tonight. We can talk there."

Mike slid out of his chair and headed to the door before the waitress could reach the table. When she arrived she said, "Your friend didn't stay long enough for me to get his order." Henry put a twenty in her hand and a fifty on her tray, "Don't worry about it. Keep the change."

Vicki reached over and wiped a bit of lipstick from Henry's cheek, "Mike thinks I should be jealous of the way you dance."

Henry's arm gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I take it he didn't see you dancing a few minutes ago." He stood and added, "Should we beat him back to the agency?"

Vicki gave him a sideways look saying, "Let's move. He needs an attitude adjustment." Henry drove within the speed limit but had a way of gaging lights so that they were always green when he approached.

The two vampires were sitting in their car waiting as Mike drove up and got out of his car. Henry rolled down the window and yelled to Mike, "What took you so long?"

Mike slammed and locked the door, "I hate you." He followed the two vampires into the agency and Vicki's office.

Henry laughed over his shoulder as he walked to Vicki's desk, "You're not very creative detective you've said that before." As Mike entered Vicki's office, Henry threw the stake that had been lying there for weeks so that it was stuck in the wall beside the first stake taken from Mike, "Feel free to use the new coat peg." Mike stared at it while saying, "At least I didn't use it on you." and hung up his jacket.

Mike looked at both of them, held up his hands and said, "Enough. Peace. I need your help."

.

Both stared at him as Vicki sat in a client chair and Henry leaned against her desk.

"What?" Mike looked uncomfortable, "I need your help. Are you going to give it to me or not?"

Vicki and Henry exchanged glances and Vicki asked, "You want us to help you?"

Mike nodded, "Yes. No. Yes."

Henry looked amused as he said, "Which is it, yes or no?"

Mike headed for the door, "I should have known better than to ask you for help."

Vicki pointed to the other client chair and said, "Sit down Mike. Talk to us. Tell us what you need."

Mike started pacing, "It's not for me. I don't want or need you in my life. It's my sister that needs your help."

Vicki remembered a laughing, happy woman that always greeted her brother with hugs and kisses. It was only one of the many things that kept Vicki from getting closer to Mike. The overwhelming family of his had made her feel like she was drowning in emotion every time she had been near them. She said, "Start talking fast and keep going until you run out of words."

"I need someone that can get into her head. Henry does that. Get into people's heads. I've seen him do it. I've felt him get into mine."

Henry stood straighter, about to deny his accusation, when Vicki shook her head no and said, "Keep talking Mike."

"She's in a semi vegetative state. On a ventilator. She'll start to wake up and try to write a note but when the therapist is done she falls back even deeper into unresponsiveness." Mike looked away, "I need to know what's going on. Can you help her, Henry?"

Vicki stood and went to Mike's side, "I like your sister Molly. I didn't know anything had happened to her."

Mike started whispering, "Last summer she dropped the kids off at camp and was driving home. There was a head on collision with a guy that fell asleep at the wheel and it put her in the hospital. She was doing well even with a broken leg, ribs, and pelvis and she was sent to a rehab facility to get her ready to go home. Molly was getting better but didn't like therapy and we were told that was common. That therapists make patients work. Well, one night she was found on the floor unconscious and difficulty breathing. We were told she tried to get out of bed without help and hit her head. From there everthing went down hill. Better mentally one day, then the next she is barely responding. Now there's talk of letting her die. Nothing makes sense so I need someone that can read minds."

Henry listened to the pain in Mike's voice, "I'm not sure if I read minds. It's more like reading feelings."

Mike headed for the door, "I was crazy to ask. I knew you wouldn't help."

With vampire speed Henry stood in the door way blocking Mike's exit. "I didn't say I won't help. I'm not sure I _can_ help." Henry placed a hand on Mike's shoulder, "I'll try. Vicki and I will try together but no promises. How will you get us in to see her? Or are we to sneak in after visiting hours?"

Mike's face became hopeful, "Vicki knows my family. She can go in the evening as a friend and you go as her" he hesitated, " husband. That way, you're both in, and they quit bugging me about Vicki this and Vicki that." Said eyes looked at Vicki, "My family really liked you Vicki."

Vicki looked away, "Don't go there."

Mike left after they set up a time for the visit the next evening.

She watched him get into his car and drive away before speaking, "Vampires can't read minds, can they?"

Henry studied Vicki's face as Mike pulled away, "Not really but I was telling the truth about reading feelings. If I can pick up hers, maybe you and Mike can find the reason for them. Warn Mike though, I may have to taste her in order to make contact with her mind."

Vicki held out her hand to Henry saying, "You want to help don't you? I'm not pushing you into something you don't want to do?"

He took her hand and kissed her palm, "Whether or not Mike likes it, I am his friend because you love him. I'm doing this because of you and because I want to."

"Can the vampire in me help?"

"I won't know the answer to that until I see her."

Mike stood outside Moly's door waiting for Vicki and Henry, not sure if they were going to come or not. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to look, Vicki and Henry assumed positions behind him, startling him. As he turned back he startled "I hate you." was all he could manage to say.

Henry grinned, "You really _are_ going to have to find a better greeting if we are to remain friends."

Mike looked to Vicki saying, "I'm not fond of you either." He then kissed her cheek, "Thanks for coming. She's alone. Let's go in."

Vicki placed a restraining hand on his arm saying, "Not yet. You have to know Henry may have to bite her wrist." Mike's arm jerked in her hand, "Not to feed, but to make contact." Mike pulled his arm away and opened the door.

She was lying in bed with the sheet pulled to her shoulders, the breathing machine wheezing and hissing in a steady rhythm to match the rise and fall of her chest. Eyes were closed and a feeding tube dripped as acounterpoint to the ventilator. She was waxy, and looked much older than Vicki remembered. Henry could see the family resemblance in the dark hair and bone structure. He walked to the bedside and Vicki joined him while Mike stood in the doorway unsure whether or not to turn his back. Vicki picked up a clipboard that had faint lines and looked questioningly at Mike who answered, "She tried to write a note the day before yesterday." Vicki studied it turning sideways and upside down. Henry placed his hand on her forehead and held it there. "She feels my hand. Mike, she knows when family is near. Different touches soothe or frighten her. Someone has hurt her very badly, and keeps hurting her when no one is around." Henry didn't say anything else, but picked up her wrist and looked at the faint blue veins. "I need to feed from her, if I'm to know more. Your choice Mike."

"What makes you think that will help?"

Henry looked him in the eye, "Your sister trusts me and she wants this."

Mike looked at Henry's face and said, "Do it." Mike watched Henry's every move as he took the wrist and licked the chosen vein, his bite was firm and deep.

As Henry's mouth filled with her blood, he felt her thoughts. The fear of being alone with her tormentor. Knowing what he had done to her roommate and knowing she was next. He thrived on the power of having women under him. He kept them sedated. He knew how to inflict pain while not leaving any marks. They could see him, feel him, but not move, talk or tell. Henry placed his tongue on the wound and gave her hope. He knew she felt peace for the first time in weeks as Henry stepped back.

Mike sneered, "Well Fitzroy, besides a snack, what did you get?"

Henry answered, "Someday Mike, I need to pound you into the ground. Mental sparing with the unarmed is getting boring."

Vicki held up the clip board and said, "Before you say anything Henry, she wrote it out right here. See."

Henry took the clipboard from her hand and saw what was written, "Mike, Vicki's right, your sister already told you. Here, read it yourself."

Mike took the clipboard he had studied previously and flung it on the chair. "Nothing but scratches. Just tell me."

Henry spoke first, "Her roommate was raped repeatedly over the last few days she was here before the family stopped all life support measures. Your sister saw what was happening one night and the abuser started on her. He used a medication that paralyzes the body while the mind remains conscious and e then has been raping your sister repeatedly. When she could move, she tried writing but you couldn't make it out."

"Damn it, tell me."

Vicki held up the clipboard, took a pen from the table and played connect the lines. "Here it is Mike. Read it yourself."

therapist THE RAPIST

Henry said, "Get your sister away from here tonight, and start some serious investigation detective. We're going home." Henry turned to Molly once more and kissed her forehead whispering, "You're safe now."


	16. Chapter 16

A Little Bite of Love

Henry was standing alone looking up at the stars. He had been looking at them for over 164,200 nights and he still didn't know if there was life on other planets. He just knew he grew tired of life on this planet from time to time. Tonight was one of his rare, tired of life nights. He had forgotten her face and wondered how one could forget the face of true love. The battered, broken body was what he kept seeing when he thought of her. He could count his true loves on one hand and each one had their own anniversary dates. Nine dates to remember in all; five first time meetings and four final good byes. He never counted Christina in that group. She was before he became vampire and after his turning, it was vampire territorialism that drove them apart. Of all the lovers, he mourned the loss of Genevra the most and tonight was her night. If God were willing he would never have to say good bye for the fifth time to his present love, his Vicki.

--

She sat at her desk putting the last notes on final reports and preparing invoices. Tomorrow Lana would present the facts and the bills to the clients. She felt the emptiness of the room and noticed that Henry had left without saying anything. Opening her senses, Vicki located him out back and got up to join him. She kicked at some gravel as she approached Henry, knowing he was deep in thought. He turned at the sound held out his arms and in a joyful voice cried, "Genevra, my love." Realizing it was Vicki, not Genevra, he allowed his arms to drop, disappointment on his face.

Vicki's eyes silvered as she marched forward and gave him a resounding slap across his face and continued marching down the street.

Henry's hand rose to the bruised cheek as he heard Mike's laughter, "Trouble in paradise?"

Henry growled as he pushed past him, "Don't make me hurt you," and went after Vicki.

She was moving rapidly and Henry had to picked up speed. He was surprised as a knee buckled because it had been months since it had bothered him, and he swore in pain as he continued to limp after her. Vicki had heard the knee pop and his angry words. She stopped her forward movement and waited for him to catch up but when he was close she snarled, "Why come after me? Go find your lover, Genevra. She can kiss your knee and make it better."

Black eyes stared back at her, "She would do that for me if she could, but she can't. She's been dead for hundreds of years." He took a step towards her and his knee buckled again, "Bloody hell. Go ahead, leave. Walk away." Henry turned his back on her and limped back toward their home.

Vicki watched his retreating form. The starlight made the white in his hair glow and the limp reminded her of the sum total of his years. He had told her about his past loves and knew of the calender dates he marked each year for remembrance. This was one of the dates he honored. She took her time returning home, allowing them both time to put out the fires of their anger.

Henry climbed up the steps and heard a familiar heart beat over the sound of the baseball game on TV. He opened the apartment door and was greeted by Mike holding out a beer and an ice pack. Mike laughed, "Vicki has quite an arm on her. When she connects, it hurts." Henry nodded in gratitude, took the ice pack and placed it on his cheek.

Mike sat back down on the couch, "Want to tell me what earned you the slap?"

Henry sat beside him took a sip of beer and said, "I called her by a former lover's name."

Mike shook his head in sympathy saying, "Ouch." Rubbing his jaw he added, "I did that _once _too. Flowers, candy and jewelry didn't help. You should work on your story. After she gets in a second or third blow, she usually listens. Care to tell me about the other girl?"

Henry shrugged and told him the story of Genevra Trechi and the Spanish Inquisition. When he finished Mike was shook his head and said, "Damn, that was rough. I don't blame you for the way you paid them back. Anyone hurt Vicki, I'd forget I was a cop and do the same." He took a swig of beer, "Yeah. I know she's yours now, but I'm always going to love her." Mike then shared some of his funnier, less personal times spent with Vicki.

When Vicki got home she found the two men talking, laughing, and swapping stories about women and the dumb mistakes they had made while dealing with them. "What a wonderful Kodak moment. My ex and my current drinking beer and watching baseball." Mike grabbed a handful of cheese curls and threw them at her, saying, "Go away. This is male bonding at its finest. Beer, a game, and woman troubles."

She went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and sat down between her men. "You're both jerks and I love you." Henry kissed the right cheek as Mike kissed the left, together both men said, "We know."

Vicki took a sip of beer and looked at Mike, "You hate vampires. What are you doing here and where did the beer and cheese curls come from?"

"I needed to thank you both for helping Molly. I brought the beer and snacks. She's doing better. Molly keeps thanking me for the wonderful man I brought to her bedside. I told her he was Vicki's husband and she's thrilled for you Vic. She wants to have you both over when she's strong enough. Henry stopped the torment and saved her life." He stopped talking, sucked at the beer bottle and munched a bunch of curls. "Besides, it's hard to maintain a good hate, so I'm dropping it down to loathing. Honestly Henry, thank you for helping Molly. Once we knew where to look, the rapist was caught and further investigation revealed a long chain of similar crimes over the years."

Henry gave a gracious nod, acknowledging Mike's remarks saying, "When Molly is strong enough Vicki and I will stop in for a short visit. Nothing more than one visit. We don't have to explain to you the reasons for limited contact, you are well aware of the pain that comes from knowing a vampire. Now get out of here." Henry stood, "My wife and I have an argument to finish. Take your beer and snacks with you. Next time you come, bring pretzels."

Mike stood gathering up the left overs and asked, "Why pretzels?"

Henry gave a good natured growl, "Because it takes me over an hour to get up all the orange powder you leave behind."

Mike laughed, " I knew it wasn't Vicki keeping the place so clean."

Vicki's snarl turned ugly as she said, "Go home or get thumped."

Mike opened the door and said over his shoulder, "Duck and sway Henry, and keep an eye on her left fist, she has a vicious roundhouse swing that hurts like hell when she connects." He slammed the door and ran down the steps.

Henry raised his fists and took the traditional boxer's stance, "Come ahead girl, I'm ready for you this time."

Vicki also stood, raised her fists in response and fired off a rapid series of right jabs. As Henry blocked each blow, her left fist came up and around, gently tapping his right ear. With that, she dropped her fists and charged forward, wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his lips with firm passionate possession. He matched her hug and kissed back with a passion and possession of his own. He broke the hold, lifted her up and carried her to the couch where he took possession of her willing body. Later sated and panting for air Henry asked, "I thought you were mad at me for calling you Genevra."

Vicki burrowed her way closer to Henry as said, "I wasn't angry about your memory of her. I was pissed off because you dropped your arms and looked so disappointed to see me."

Henry's cheek rested on hers as he said, "I can't hide anything from you. I could never hide anything from her either. Just before you came, I was asking that God never make me have to say good bye to you my love. I don't ever want to say good bye to you."

"Don't worry Henry, we're in this life together now and always. Give me a little bite of your love." His eyes darkened as his teeth sank into her soft white neck and she sighed in pleasure.

_As always a special thank you to my BETA READER. _


	17. Chapter 17

Getting Back to Work

Lana sat at the front desk thinking about her job while waiting for Vicki before leaving for the night. Sometimes she wondered about Vicki, Royce, and the hours they kept. The cases that were accepted were all more or less the same; tracing deadbeat dads, welchers , cheating spouses, employee theft, and an occasional missing persons, but the work was steady and the pay decent. Twice a week there were evening conferences for the staff, during which all the cases were discussed. Vicki and her live in lover, Harry Royce, did all the night shift work. Lana came to the conclusion she liked her job, her employer, and that Royce was hot.

The rattle of the back door had Lana calling out, "Vicki, Harry is that you?"

Vicki yelled back "Yep," and turned to Henry saying, "We need to install a security camera for this door so Lana or Jamus can see who's coming in. I should have thought of that before."

They walked on through to Vicki's office and Lana got up to greet them saying, "You have a client scheduled for tonight." Turning to Henry she added, "Royce, Jamus called asking if you could relieve him on a stake out. It seems our client's cheating husband is still at his girlfriend's house and we need pictures. Jamus says his butt has gone numb." Lana handed Royce the address, and as he looked at it he said to Vicki, "Unless you have something better for me to do, I'll go relieve Jamus." Vicki smiled at Henry saying, "Go ahead. If you can't get pictures by 1:00 AM, count it a wash and come on in, there's some other work I need help with." Turning toward Lana she said, "If the details for the client meeting are on my desk, you can go on home."

Lana smiled at Royce while saying to Vicki, "They are, so I'm heading out. Royce care to walk me to my car?"

Henry gave her a quick smile and said, "Go get your things and I'll be right there." Before he could say anything else Vicki whispered, "Behave yourself. No biting the hired help, and be careful, she has a crush on you."

"Don't worry, I found out the hard way, flirting with more than one woman in an office can be dangerous to a man's health." Giving her a kiss he added, " I'll be back by 1:00 so we can feed."

Lana stood waiting for Harry thinking this was her chance to get him alone and get that kiss she wanted. Lana wrapped her arms around Henry's neck. She kissed his closed lips, pulled back disappointed and pouted prettily saying, "You didn't cooperate."

Henry reached up and unlocked her arms from around his neck, "No I didn't, and I won't." He stepped back and continued, "Lana, don't risk your job doing something foolish. I'm with Vicki."

Lana placed a hand on his arm, "What does she have that I don't?"

Henry smiled saying, "She has my heart." His voice deepened and eyes darkened, "Get in the car and forget any romantic nonsense about me. You're not attracted to me."

Vicki stood in the window watching, heard Henry's words and said loud enough for his ears to pick up, "I love you." Hearing her words Henry waved as he got in his car.

Vicki returned to her desk and reviewed the client demographics and the issue. When the door opened, Vicki had on her tinted glasses and was standing behind her desk. "Mrs. Warren?" After a moment there was an hesitant "Yes." Vicki asked the client to come the rest of the way into her office. She pointed toward the client chair and sat after the Mrs. Warren did. "How may I help you?"

Mrs. Warren talked about her family and the fact they were all gone. She was the last one left and had just recently learned that her brother had been in jail for two years before he died. She wanted to know what he had done to deserve jail time. He had always been a little different with grand ideas and big plans. He had meant well but nothing ever seemed to work out right for him. Vicki listened to the older woman and watched her face as she talked. Whe she finished , she looked at Vicki, "So will you help me? I'm not good enough on computers to do the research myself and I don't know what or who to ask."

Vicki heard and felt Mrs. Warren's sadness and asked, "Does it matter whether or not you know what happened? Will it change how you feel about your brother? Is there anyone else that would really care what your brother did when he was alive?"

Mrs Warren looked down into her lap and saw that she had folded pleats into the hem of her sweater. While fan folding back and forth, releasing and starting over she said, "No, I guess not. I would rather remember my brother the way we were as kids. We had some great times, going for long walks. He taught me to play chess, and checkers. He and I would go to the movies on a Saturday afternoon to give Mom some peace and quiet." She smiked quietly, "You're right Ms. Nelson, somethings are better left alone." Mrs Warren stood and placed a twenty dollar bill in Vicki's hand saying, "Thank you." Vicki held out the twenty and replied, "You're welcome and you don't owe me anything." Mrs. Warren waved the money aside, "But I do. You gave me my brother back by listening." She turned and quietly closed the outer door.

Vicki dropped the twenty in the office fund used to buy coffee and donuts. She made a few notes on the file and placed it on Lana's desk, then walked around the office looking at the desks, the files, the magazines on the table and the wall hangings. She thought to herself she really should have Henry do some art for the walls, then changed her mind about asking him. She returned to her desk and started cleaning out drawers.

Henry found her at the desk a little while later with her head resting on her folded arms. "Don't bother trying to sneak up on me Fitzroy, I know you're there." He set the camera on her desk and said, "Jamus appreciated my relieving him. He said he would be in around 6 AM to write up his report. I got a few good shots of our client's cheating husband in his girlfriend's arms." Vicki let out a sigh and kept her head down. Henry placed a hand on her shoulder, "Out with it. Tell me what is going on in that confusing head of yours."

Vicki pushed back her chair, got up and walked to the window looking out into the night. "It's time for me to quit this job. I can't take money from unhappy people anymore. I'm tired of looking for cheating spouses, deadbeat dads, welchers, and who knows what else. A sad woman left me a twenty just because I listened and you have pictures of a cheating husband. That's not what I wanted when I started out. I went into police work to make a difference. It's all changed. Do you like what we're doing now?"

Henry walked over to look out the same window, "I like watching your mind work out problems. I like being a part of the process that leads to your finding answers and helping people. What do you want to do if not this?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what I might be good at besides poking my nose into peoples lives. How did you decide what to do with yourself for centuries?" She turned so that she was facing Henry and placed a hand on the white strands of in his hair then traced the dusting of freckles across his cheek and said, "The only thing I am certain of is wanting to be with you."

He took the time to think about what she asked and then started speaking, "I've lived in so many places and have done so many things to earn a living. Even vampires have expenses and I made up my mind I wanted to live comfortably and honorably. For me it always comes back to some form of artwork or writing. I'm good at both and I enjoy it."

Vicki studied the street light across from her door and spoke more to herself than him, "That's just it. I don't know what I'm good at besides police work."

He traced her lips with the tips of his fingers saying, "You're very good at something besides police work."

She smiled and kissed the tips of the fingers lingering on her lips, "I don't think earning a living doing _that_ fits with my current life style."

Henry placed a possessive arm around her waist saying, "Nor would I allow it."

Vicki raised an eyebrow, "Are you daring to tell me what I can or can't do?"

He started laughing and said, "In case you forgot, you tried to tell me who I could or couldn't bite."

Vicki said in a highly indignant tone, "We were on a case! You can't go biting everyone you interview." Then they started laughing at a shared memory of the incubus and the beautiful women.

Henry held her close, "We don't have to make any changes yet, but it's time to start exploring options."

Vicki give him a peck on the cheek saying, "Let's go eat. I always think better on a full stomach."

She picked up her keys and studied a small, flat, red metal heart that was engraved with '_Mike loves Vicki' _and smiled when she remembered Mike winning it at a benefit to help fallen police officers families. She turned the heart over in her hand and saw new engraving on the other side, '_Henry loves Vicki too.'_ She held it out for Henry to see asking, "When did you have this engraved?"

Henry took the keys from her hand, "I needed to use your keys one evening, saw the heart and had my name added. I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice."

Vicki put one hand on her hip saying, "So? How long did it take?"

He pulled her close, placed his forehead on hers saying, "Long enough. Let's go."

Vicki walked ahead of Henry as they left the building as said to herself, "With two good men to love me, there's no sense in worrying about the future. It will take care of itself in time."


	18. Chapter 18

**Asking for Help**

Vicki woke to the sound of Mike's pounding on the door, yelling "Henry, Vicki get up!"

She called out, "Use your key, butt head." Mike felt stupid as he looked for the right key buried among the dozen or so on his key ring. By the time he fit it in the lock, Vicki yanked the door open saying, "Where are your brains?" She stepped back letting him in the apartment and added, "You know better than to come here too early, because now you're going to have to face a pissed off vampire. When you make Henry move too soon, he's meaner than a junkyard dog."

She closed the door behind him and went back in the bedroom to get dressed and try to get Henry moving. She sat on the bed beside him and gently stroked his cheek until he took the first deep breath of the night. When he cracked open one eye she said, "Mike's here. Don't bite him."

He closed his eye again and said, "Give me one good reason why not."

Vicki chuckled saying, "I love him and so do you. Get up and play nice. He wouldn't come at this time if it weren't important."

Henry swung his feet over the edge of the bed saying, "Important to whom?"

Vicki came back into the living room saying, "Two of the seven dwarfs will be out in a minute." She frowned at Mike saying, "This better be good."

Mike looked puzzled and asked, "Which two dwarfs?"

Vicki sat beside him and said, "Sleepy and Grumpy."

Henry came out yawning and growled, "I'm not grumpy."

Mike smiled at her as Vicki shrugged saying, "I told you so."

Henry walked to the kitchen with is eyes closed saying, "Bite me." The sound of the fridge door banging against the wall was heard then his voice calling out, "Vicki's there's no cold water in here."

Vicki threw her hands in the air as Mike mouthed the word "water". She walked into the kitchen, opened the freezer and dumped some ice in a crystal glass, then opened a bottled water from the cupboard, poured it over the ice and shoved it in his hand saying, "Who was your slave last year?"

Henry took a deep drink set the glass on the counter, pulled her close resting his cheek against hers saying, "I'm sorry, you know I don't wake up well."

In the living room Mike started calling out again, "Hello, I'm in here. I really need to talk to both of you."

Henry's eyes darkened and fangs became visible as he pulled up all his vampire anger and hunger. He stalked into the living room and grabbed Mike's shirt front lifting him a foot off the ground, "One more sound and, I'll bite and I won't be gentle." He lowered Mike to the floor, "I don't like waking up fast."

Mike's eyes were round but he stood his ground and looked into the black pools of Henry's eyes, "I don't like being threatened by vampires even if they claim to be related to kings." Mike took a breath, "Look Henry, I wouldn't be here if it weren't so important." He looked to Vicki, who was standing back watching the action, "There've been several murders. It looks to be the work of vampires." Henry growled and behind him Vicki's eyes started to silver. Mike held up his hand, "I know it's not you. Not either of you." He rubbed his face, "I need your help. Please."

Henry's eyes lightened and the fangs faded from view. Vicki moved forward and placed her hand on Henry's arm saying, "We'll listen."

Mike continued,"There have been several bodies found in an abandoned warehouse on the outside of town. Some of the bodies have been there for a while, others are fresher, but they all have one thing in common. All the blood's been drained. I'm talking about over 2 dozen bodies; young, old, male, female. Thank God no children. The bodies have been taken to the morgue to be examined. I'm asking for your help. Are there other vampires in the city? Can you think of anyone or God help me, anything that could do such a thing."

Vicki looked closely at Mike, "Before Norman came into our lives, you would have started looking for a serial killer not supernatural, Mike. Start your investigation there. I don't have to tell you that."

Mike nodded at her words, "You're right, but this is after Norman, after meeting Henry, and Christina's little game. Crowley gave me a challenge – _Celluci it looks like one of your special crimes. Ones that gets solved with no suspect to arrest, but Nelson's fingerprints all over it. Maybe you should ask your blind girlfriend to lead you to clues._ "

Henry asked, "What makes you think Vicki or I could help?"

Mike stared at Henry who looked like he had spent hours on his appearance, "I loath you. You look good even when you first get up." Mike moved to sit down, "I need the kind of help only Vicki can give me. I haven't been able to work with anyone the way I could with Vicki. She sees things a different way than others. Her mind makes connections no one else does, and you Henry, have enhanced her natural abilities. Whether this case is supernatural or not, I'm a better detective when she helps. I need your other point of view."

Vicki sat down in Henry's chair and he leaned against the arm so they formed one unit. Vicki spoke, "I don't do anything different that you do other than looking at things sideways." She sat for a moment then added, "Okay, give us the details of when and how the bodies were discovered. And how '_fresh'_ was the last one?"

Mike explained the city was starting a renewal project that involved the warehouse district. In the course of studying the area there was a walk through of several of the buildings. That was when the bodies were found. As for fresh, the last victim's wound was still moist."

Henry spoke up, "Vampires don't drain their prey at one feeding. The human body contains too much blood for anyone to swallow in a single feeding." Henry looked at Mike's disgusted face, "I know – you loathe me. I was just thinking out loud." He straightened up and held his hand out to help Vicki up from the chair and said to Mike, "Sorry to have to say this but it's the truth. Vicki and I need to feed before we can do anything else. Give us the address and we'll meet you in about two hours. Or would you rather go with us and watch while we feed."

Mike looked a little green but said, "That's the best offer I've had for entertainment in long time but no thanks, I'll meet you there." Mike wrote out the address and left.

Henry whispered, "Come here." Vicki stepped closer and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head back so that their lips met. He picked her up and carried her back to their bed saying, "Let me wake up the right way." He slowly undressed her while kissing every spot as it was exposed, while her hands and lips were busy returning the favor. Bodies and minds soothed and satisfied, Henry said, "Tell him never to come to our door until an hour after sunset. He presumes too much, coming here and pounding on doors." Vicki couldn't argue with Henry this time so she wisely kept quiet. Henry rolled on to his back saying, "That's better. Now we're ready to face the night." They got up and dressed quickly. Their meal was found in a local bar near the warehouse district.

Walking away from the bar Vicki said, "It was a good thing Mike didn't watch that feeding."

Henry raised one eyebrow saying, "I should think your prey will be wondering about the boot print on his ass for weeks to come. I didn't see what he did to deserve that."

Vicki's voice became terse as she said, "He bit me, if you knew where, you'd kill him. Your meal wasn't very nice either from what I could tell."

Henry became defensive as he said, "She started screaming. I hate screaming women. I put her to sleep and left her sitting on the toilet. So what?"

They walked on in silence to where they'd left the car. As Henry went open the door for her, he saw where it had been keyed. The long deep scratch ruined the smooth surface of the car that had been in mint condition for twenty years. All he could say was, "What's next?"

Vicki slid into her seat saying, "I don't think you really want to know."

Mike stood across the street from the warehouse looking at the crime scene tape and wondered how much two vampires could see after the team completed their sweep for evidence. He looked at his watch for the third time in five minutes and was about to give up when Henry's car approached.

As they got out of the car, Crowley walked up saying, "Celluci, is your blind friend coming to hold your hand through another investigation?"

Mike rammed his dislike of his superior back and spoke softly, "I spoke with her about the case as you suggested. She and her driver are here now."

Vicki heard Crowley's remark about being blind, pulled her tinted glasses from her pocket and put them on as she placed her other hand in the crook of Henry's arm so that he could lead her to Mike and Crowley.

As they got closer Crowley stepped forward, "Nelson, I wanted you here to prove to Celluci once and for all there's nothing special about your abilities. Serial killer with an especially mean streak. Now go on in and dazzle us with your brilliant deductive reasoning."

Henry leaned into Vicki and said for her alone to hear, "PMS."

Vicki turned to face him, "I'd kill you for that, if you weren't already dead. PMS is no joke."

Mike came up behind Vicki and Henry and whispered, "PMS."

Henry gave a smirk to Vicki and said, "Told you. PMS."

Mike said to Henry, "She's been that way since she became department head."

Vicki stopped in her tracks pulling Henry to a stop and Mike bumped into them both, "Listen both of you, one more crack and you'll both come up against a vampire with PMS and it won't be pretty. She's a bitch, nothing more and nothing less. Let's get in there."

The trio moved forward as Crowley moved aside the tape and opened the building. Mike followed Crowley in and didn't realize that Henry and Vicki stopped moving.

Eyes silver and fangs visible Vicki asked Henry, "What's that smell? I can't control the vampire."

Henry's eyes were dark but fangs remained out of sight, "You're reacting to the scent of one of our kind. Take a minute and get used to the smell without reacting to it. We must go in." Vicki nodded understanding, looked down and mentally fought her vampire for use of her body. Henry did the same.

Mike turned around and said, "Are you coming or not?"

Henry held up his hand and waved for Mike to go on, "We're coming." He put his arm tight around Vicki's waist and together they walked forward.

The inside was dark, dank, and empty, an open inner door allowed the fetid air to circulate with its smell of death and vampires. Henry leaned into Vicki's ear, "We need go no further. Vampires were here to feed and leave bodies. Faint so I have an excuse to carry you out."

Vicki leaned on Henry and called out, "Get me out of here. I'm getting a migraine. I'm going to be sick."

Henry whispered, "Don't over act."

Vicki started coughing and gagging, "Who's over acting? I _am_ sick."

He picked her up and called out to Mike saying, "Vicki is getting one of her sick headaches. I'm taking her to the car."

Crowley sneered to Mike, "So much for your perfect record Nelson. Get out of here. I'm assigning this case to someone else and I am starting the paperwork for your transfer from my devision."

_**To be Continued**_

_Thank you BETA READER your assistance is greatly appreciated. RealTears_


	19. Chapter 19

**Asking for Help II**

Henry leaned Vicki against the car and held her steady saying, "Take it easy love."

Vicki felt a pain in her head like nothing she had ever felt before. She could feel each heart beat trying to blow off the top of her head. Each sound make her head feel like it would explode, every smell made her stomach roil, and light stabbed into her brain. If she could, she would rip her head off just to stop the agony. She whispered, "Please make it stop."

Henry's eyes darkened as he spoke softly to Vicki, "Surrender yourself to me. I'll keep you safe." She opened her eyes long enough for Henry to use the full force of his power to make her sleep. She sighed in relief, as she collapsed like a lifeless body into his arms.

Mike saw Vicki's collapse and heard Crowley's words at the same time. He turned and finally snarled at the Captain that had been making his job living hell for the last three years, "Go to hell! Assign the case to any flunky you want." He took his badge and gun,shoved them at her and she took them without conscious thought as he continued, "I quit. I'll file the paperwork by the end of the week." He pivoted on his heel and headed toward Henry's car.

Crowley took a deep breath and shouted, "Celluci, get back here! You've cases to complete. I'm not going to be responsible for your actions!"

Mike shouted over his shoulder, "You already are."

Henry was tightening the seat belt as Mike closed in asking, "How is she?"

Henry turned and mumbled without looking at Mike, "I'm not sure. Meet us at home after you've finished with Crowley."

Mike started laughing, "I'm more than finished with Crowley. I quit. I'll be damned if I know what I'll do from now on, but I don't care." He turned away to find his car.

Henry got into his car to drive Vicki home. When they arrived, he carried her up the steps and laid her down on the couch then lifted the demand to sleep.

When she finally opened her eyes, Henry was sitting on the floor holding her hand and said, "Hi."

Vicki gave a weak smile and said, "Hi yourself. What happened?"

Henry, relieved to hear curiosity in her voice, said, "My best guess is you reacted to the scent of pure evil and multiple dead bodies."

She tried to sit up and Henry helped her as she said, "You smelled the same thing and didn't react."

He sat next to her and confessed, "I wanted to run away, but you needed me."

Vicki gave an involuntary shudder and asked, "What's in there?"

Henry had not told her much of vampire history, only his part in it, and now he knew she needed to hear more. He looked away for a moment to work out how he was going to tell her about the truly evil vampires of the world. Before her could start speaking he heard Mike's foot falls on the steps and said, "Mike's coming. He may as well hear what I have to say so I don't have to repeat myself." He stroked her hand until he heard the tap on the door. He stood, opened the door and allowed Mike to enter.

Mike went to Vicki side and bent over her asking, "Are you all right? What happened?" He turned to Henry and asked, "I thought nothing bothered a vampire?" then he sat on the couch next to Vicki

Vicki looked at Mike, "It was like the worst headache I've ever had in my life but I'm okay now. I'm feeling the after effects but they're fading fast. Henry was about to tell me what happened when you came."

Henry sat on the other side of Vicki and both men wrapped an arm around her pulling in as close as they could. Vicki sat in the middle with her arms folded tight against her chest. Henry started speaking softly building up volume as he spoke, "There are evil vampires in the world. Dark, cruel, and vicious. They have no regard for human life."

Mike turned to Vicki and said, "See, I told you so!"

Vicki's head gave a twinge and she said, "Let him finish without interrupting."

Henry resumed talking, "Their pleasure is found in creating pain, and fear. They were made by evil and perpetuated by evil . The parent seeks out those of like mind and turns them. Vampires that feel the way I do about humans live a different kind of life. We turn very few and the reasons for the turning are love and friendship. We are careful to turn only those that were good people in the first place." He fell silent and thought about the vampires he knew to be his friends even though they rarely communicated, "The good vampire lives in its territory and does everything possible to keep their existence secret without harming anyone. That's they way I have lived since the Spanish Inquisition. I've known about the other kind of vampires but have stayed as far away from them as I could. The few times I've been forced to eliminate a nest of evil, I've called on the help of other good vampires and used white magic."

Vicki sprung to her feet with a grin, ready for a fight, "Let's go. We'll kill them."

Both men pulled Vicki back to her seat and said together, "Not so fast, we need a plan."

As the words faded Vicki turned from one man to the other as they started laughing and said "What?"

Henry gestured for Mike to speak, "You haven't changed a bit. Ready to jump into a fight without knowing the details. It's a wonder you've lived this long." Then Mike nodded for Henry to speak.

"For once I'm in total agreement with Mike, and besides it's almost dawn. Here's the first part of the plan." He looked at Mike, "Get as many sharpened stakes as you can, also some Holy Water and a few blessed crosses." Mike started to speak but Henry held up a hand, "Before you ask, yes they work. That stuff wouldn't work on Christina because she's not truly evil, just a pain in the ass. These vampires we are about to fight are the definition of evil." He took a breath then added, "Mike you need to check out the area during the brightest part of the day. Vampires don't function in daylight. We need to know how many there are and daylight is your greatest defense. Take a nap in the afternoon and be here at sunset and let yourself in. We'll join you as soon as we can."

Mike nodded in agreement to Henry's words and asked, "What about Vicki?"

Vicki snarled, "I can take you down now."

Henry put a restraining hand on her and said to Mike, "She'll be ready for action by sunset. I almost pity the first vampire she comes up against. It's going to pay big time for her discomfort."

Vicki's eyes silvered as she stared at Henry, "That headache was more than mere discomfort."

Henry smiled, "See, our girl's back. Go home Mike. It's late and I need time with Vicki."

Mike stood to leave and then asked, "How can I tell a good vampire from a bad vampire?"

Henry and Vicki looked at each other and said, "By the company they keep." Henry continued, "Evil vampires smell, look, taste, and feel wrong. Everything about them is wrong. You'll see what I mean if you come across one today. More than likely you won't see it, but smell it. If you're lucky enough to find one, _STAKE_ it."

Mike stood and walked to the door mumbling, "I hate vampires."

Henry said, "What did you say?"

As the door was closing behind him Mike answered, "I hate _evil_ vampires."

Vicki stood and swayed a little with her hand to her head. Henry quickly placed his arm around her and said, "Let's go lie down. I've had enough for tonight." Together they undressed and snuggled under the covers. He offered his wrist and said, "A little blood will take away the remaining headache. If you're not hurting, I won't hurt either."

She asked quietly, "You feel my pain?"

He looked at her with pure love in his eyes, "I feel everything you feel."

She took the offered wrist, bit down and let the taste of him wash away the last of the pain. They both let out a grateful sigh as the pounding finally stopped. She held her tongue on the wound as he said, "In a minute I'm going to call up help from an unusual source."

He closed his eyes, focused his thoughts on his younger self and remembered a boyhood teacher. His father the king would have had the teacher beheaded if he had known what the man taught. Henry had not used the teaching in years but remembered well enough the words of white magic and he spoke them now.

There was a low hum, then a pop was heard and a gleeful voice was heard, "You called. You want me. You need me." A pinpoint of light zoomed around the room.

Henry called back laughing, "Slow down and meet my true love."

The light stopped, "True love?"

Henry smiled at the light and gestured toward the beautiful woman at his side, "Victoria Nelson Fitzroy meet my Elemental."

Vicki's mouth hung open and she gasped, "What, you know Tinkerbell?"

Henry held out his hand and the light settled in the palm as a voice came from the light, "Elemental not Tinkerbell."

Henry said, "It's not a fairy. It just is. I first touched it as a boy. It can communicate with the powers of good. I've not summoned it since boyhood. We used other magics when we fought Astaroth and we don't need magic to fight vampire evil. Skill, luck and some more information is what we need. Elemental can get that information."

Vicki accepted what Henry said but asked, "Why send Mike back to the warehouse?"

Henry shook his hand and Elemental started traveling up and down the length of Vicki. Henry said, "Mike needs to feel useful and prove his value. Crowley's beaten a good man down. The stakes, crosses, and Holy Water will be of benefit. Plus he's a good detective. He'll find more bodies today and more of the warren will be exposed. He'll call it in and much of the '_stench_' will be let out of the areas we need to search. Depending on what Mike and Elemental learn today while we rest, we'll decide on whether or not we three can handle it or call in more of the "_good_" vampires."

Henry gave the details to Elemental and sent it out to gather as much information as it could.

Vicki stroked his cheek and said, "I'll be ready for the fight."

Henry held her hand against his lips, "I know you will. Dawn's coming, and there's just enough time left for a bit of loving."

**To be continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**Asking for Help Part III**

Vicki opened her eyes and turned toward Henry as she heard Mike unlock the apartment door. Henry opened his eyes soon after saying, "Go greet Mike, but give me a kiss first." and held out his arms. They lingered over the kiss until Henry said, "It's going to be hard night for us, maybe several hard nights before this is done. We'll be together every step of the way. Don't forget, nothing can ever separate us."

Vicki gave him one more quick kiss, got up and dressed in dark clothes meant for action. She went into the living room and saw Mike sitting in Henry's chair with his head bent forward almost touching his knees. "Mike? Can I get you something?" She stood watching as he straightened up.

He shook his head no and said, "I found more bodies today. Fresh, including a child still warm to the touch. I had to call it in. Crowley tried to climb down my throat for not having back up with me." He gave a grim smile and said, "God it felt good to tell the bitch to shut up and walk away. As I left, the medical examiner and crime scene investigators showed up. I didn't find anything resembling a vampire but a pile of old rags that smelled worse than a open cesspool. If they're there they won't be found today."

Henry stood in the doorway listening before he spoke, "They're there. The rags and bodies are bait. This is a declaration of war between vampires. Did you get the stuff I asked for?"

Mike held up a canvas bag as Vicki looked over to him and said, "How can you be so sure?"

Henry didn't speak until he had walked to the kitchen, asking if anyone wanted anything as he fixed his nightly glass of water. He came back with a beer for Mike and a glass of water for Vicki. "I've seen this happen before. I was living in Europe. There's mountain ranges with hidden villages and the living is so primitive you would think it was the dark ages. I've fought them before and I've run from them before. The best we can hope for is to drive them away and alert all the honorable vampires to protect their territories."

Mike said, "Why don't we kill them and be done with it?"

Henry looked at Mike, then Vicki, who was nodding her head in agreement, "We can't get them all. The leader has already established another warren. By the time they make a declaration the core will have moved on and the expendables will be left behind."

Vicki spoke, "Why can't we hunt down the leader; surely he made some mistake, left a trail we can follow?"

"We could spend several lifetimes trying, or we can keep our area clear and alert others to do the same. This is not like fighting a country. This is an insidious, hidden evil, that moves from place to place taunting and teasing. Sudden flare-ups of evil that will die back down when its source is close to being discovered. Very like Astaroth, but this particular evil is vampire."

Mike opened his mouth when he was buzzed by a light. He swatted at it as he heard a high pitched hum.

Vicki and Henry nodded then made high pitched noises of their own.

Mike asked, "What's that?"

Vicki laughed saying, "Tinkerbell."

Elemental buzzed and Henry said, "_Not_ Tinkerbell."

Henry looked slightly annoyed at Vicki as he said to Mike, "Help comes in all sizes and all forms. This is another form of help." He nodded a dismissal and Elemental buzzed into the bedroom. "There are more than six vampires in the warehouse hidden under the flooring. We'll make plans to attack them just before dawn."

Mike thought it over then asked, "What about you and Vicki? You won't be able to get back here in time."

Vicki understood what Henry was thinking and spoke up, "We kill them as they try to get back to their lairs. Just before dawn they'll be desperate and careless."

Mike repeated, "What about you two?"

Henry held Vicki's hand and said, "You'll have to keep us safe until night."

Mike started swearing under his breath slowly and elegantly in Italian then said aloud, "I hate, no, loathe you both. Dump on me again. I already made the choice to let you live. Now you're going to make me responsible for your safety."

Henry let his eyes darken and spoke, "If you have a better plan, please feel free to share it."

Mike leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, "I don't have any plan. It's up to the superhero to keep humanity safe. Until you, plain ordinary murder was the extent of the evil in my life."

Vicki's eyes silvered as she heard Mike's verbal attack on Henry with her voice every bit as low as

Henry's she warned, "Don't go there Mike." Her eyes returned to their gray-green color as she controlled her anger, "Let's see what you brought. We're wasting time. We need a battle plan."

The trio huddled close and discussed the best way to eliminate vampires. Mike then worked out how he would keep them safe for the day. He called his brother-in-law and made arrangements to meet up with Henry and Vicki two hours before dawn and with that he left the couple to get ready, which evolved another quick meal for the both of them. With hunger out of the way, their anger could be used to full advantage.

Mike pulled up to the apartment and Henry and Vicki came out and got in, sharing the front seat of a paneled truck with Mike. Vicki snarled and Mike said, "It's Molly's husband's work van. It's completely dark in the back. Come up with something better or shut up."

Henry could smell Mike's fear and didn't blame him one bit for snapping at Vicki. He understood Mike was scared for all three of them. He placed a hand on Vicki's arm before she could start snarling again, and said to Mike, "This works. Let's get it done."

They drove to the warehouse in silence. Vicki had one hand on Henry's knee and the other on Mike's. She had wanted them to work together, but she hadn't thought it would be this dangerous.

Both men knew they had to fight their own battles and allow Vicki to fight hers, but it was hard living with an independent woman. Neither one even dared to suggest she stay behind and both were grateful to have her fighting at their side.

As he parked near the warehouse Mike took a bottle of Vick's Vapo Rub out of his pocket and handed it to Vicki saying, "Remember our first autopsy? This helped get us through. Henry, it might help you too."

Vicki took the little blue bottle opened it and dabbed some under her nose. Henry did the same and said, "Thank you. This is something I would never have thought of." The strong scent of eucalyptus helped block the stench of evil and death as they walked toward the building wrapped in crime scene tape.

Vicki said, "It looks like the crime team extended the perimeter."

Henry handed Vicki his father's sword as Mike held a cross and a huge spray bottle of Holy Water, while Henry held a cross bow. Henry's cross bow had been up in the attic with a collection of weapons he had obtained over the years. Each had several sharpened wooden stakes tucked in their waist bands. Holy water and crosses hung around the trio's necks. It was time. It was now and they were as ready as they could be.

The door of the warehouse opened and a strikingly handsome creature dressed in pure white stepped out, "Henry, so good of you to come. Dressed in black I see. Ah, have you convinced your friends I'm the evil one? Why look, I'm dressed in white." He smiled then stepped back into the darkness.

Vicki stopped eyes silvered and fanged she said, "You know him?"

Henry's eyes blackened and his fangs were more visible than ever, "You could say that. We've fought before. I lost, but escaped. Most of my friends weren't so lucky. He's not here. That's one of his favorite tricks to lure us forward. The attack will come from the sides. NOW!"

Mike turned to his left and held up his cross and holy water. Vicki turned 180 degrees to decapitate the one coming up from behind. Henry shot a wooden bolt from the crossbow at the enemy on his right. Each of the three fought for themselves and for their friends. Henry's count of 6 was off by 12. Vicki sliced the air with her sword and when she connected, removed head, leg or arm of her opponent. Anything less than removal of the head and the enemy continued to fight. The splash of holy water or sight of the blessed cross kept Mike relatively safe. Henry's bolts, when penetrating a heart, caused disintegration. As the battle, raged each of the three sustained wounds to arms, face, and sides. The evil ones fought with vicious determination until the sky started to lighten. Henry yelled for Mike and Vicki to fall back towards the van. When close, Henry and Vicki covered their eyes as Henry yelled even louder, "NOW Elemental." Mike shoved the two vampires into the back of the van as there was a great flare of light and the evil vampires sizzled and fell into dust. He got into the van and drove away without looking back.

He drove until he came to Molly's house and parked the van under the car port. Since Henry and Vicki had helped Molly, she understood they were special to Mike and didn't ask questions. He cleaned his wounds, ate breakfast and asked that Molly keep her kids and husband from opening the van. He fell on his nephew's bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep that lasted until close to sunset, rising he drove back to the apartment and waited until the last rays faded from the sky before opening the back of the van.

He held his breath before looking in to see the two vampires sitting up and smiling. He growled in relief, "Get out of there. I need to return the van."

Vicki slid forward and got out first saying, "I'm happy to see you too."

Henry came out close behind, "You did well. It was an honor to fight beside you."

Mike stared at Henry saying, "Cut the crap. Are we going back to check the damage?"

Henry said, "I'm sure you did some checking today, didn't you?"

Mike looked away then said, "Yes. I made a call to one of my buddies while driving over here. No fresh bodies but lots of dust all over the place. The creepy feeling is gone too. How can you be sure it's over?"

Henry shook his head in sorrow, "It's not over. This was a skirmish. However our little piece of the world will be safe for a time. Vindictus doesn't like staying in one place very long. He plays these games for the fun of it. Next time, next place another vampire will be invited to play. Now if you will excuse us, Vicki and I need showers and fresh clothes."

Mike looked down at his bandaged hands and felt the slice in his side and asked, "What happened to your wounds."

Vicki smiled and spoke, "That's one advantage to being vampire. We heal fast when we feed."

Mike looked at both of them and asked, "When did you have a chance to feed?" Thought a moment when he saw Vicki and Henry exchange glances said, "Oh," and left.

Vicki watched him drive off and said, "Can we keep Elemental around?"

Henry smiled and said, "If you like."

Elemental glowed softly and hummed, "Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

**After The Asking**

Henry looked at Vicki's face as she watched Mike drive away and said, "If you want, I'll give her a year's worth of nightmares."

With a puzzled look Vicki said without turning toward Henry, "Try to give who nightmares?"

Henry pulled her around to face him, "Crowley. I don't like her. I didn't like how she treated Mike and I most certainly didn't appreciate how she treated you."

With a wicked gleam in her eye she said, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

Henry got a look of suspicion on his face, "You did something, I know it. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't. Elemental did."

"Victoria, I want details." He then turned in circles calling, "Elemental! Come."

A pin point of light flickered above Vicki's head and Elemental buzzed, "Her idea. I follow orders."

Henry pulled up just enough anger to allow both Vicki and Elemental to know he was in no mood for games.

Vicki looked away then moved closer to Henry so that he had to put his arms around her or behind his back. He chose her waist as the best place to rest his arms. She then said, "Crowley graduated a few years ahead of me at the police academy, then came back as an acting instructor. She had a vicious way of making my life hell until I found out she hated small insects, and especially hairy spiders."

Henry raised one eyebrow and said, "And?"

Vicki allowed her fangs to show as she smiled wickedly, saying, "Elemental helped encourage several families of insects and spiders to move into her house, her car and her office."

Henry looked at her with a wicked smile of his own and said, "When did you have time to arrange that with Elemental?"

Vicki kissed his questioning lips as Elemental buzzed, "You, Mike talk, she order. Easy task, lasts for years."

Henry sounded disgusted, "Mike and I are planning the best way to kill vampires and you're plotting getting even with Crowley?"

Vicki said in a quiet voice, "If we didn't survive, I wanted to leave her something to think about."

After a moment she started speaking again but with a change in subject, "What happened last night? What did we accomplish?"

Henry rubbed his chin in her hair and said, "Let's go in and clean up. Mike will be back soon, we can discuss it together."

"What makes you so sure Mike will be back tonight?"

Henry looked at the street and said, "He needs to talk about what he saw and what he did. There's no one else besides us that could possibly understand."

Vicki said, "You care about him."

Henry nodded, "Of course I do. He's mine, even if he never admits it. I was taught by my father's people to care for and protect what's mine."

They walked hand in hand to the upstairs apartment, each thinking their own thoughts.

Vicki was standing at the window looking out at the street as she spied Mike's car slow as it came toward their building, she turned and said to Henry who was on the phone, "You're right, here comes Mike."

Henry ended the conversation and said to Vicki, "I've told Augustus that Vindictus is active on this side of the Atlantic and to warn all vampires that claim territories, to be ready for his type of invasion." Vicki started to speak but Henry cut her off saying, "We can't fight Vindictus ourselves and forming an army of vampires and humans won't work. It's been tried in ages past. The best way to control Vindictus is to make others aware of his existence and keep snapping at his heels so that he doesn't have a chance to get fully established."

Mike knocked on the door before Vicki could ask another question. Responding to the knock, Henry called out, "Since when do you bother knocking? Come on in."

Mike opened the door and looked at Vicki asking, "How did he know it was me?"

Henry laughed and said before Vicki could, "Your smell."

Mike raised an arm, took a sniff, and said, "I showered. I don't smell!"

Vicki's smile became gentle as she pointed to the couch saying, "Becoming vampire improves the sense of smell. You have a pleasant, unique scent that showering doesn't erase. Don't worry about it. There're times when Henry enjoys being a pain."

Mike kissed Vicki's cheek as he sat down, "Ya think?"

Henry stood watching with noble dignity then said, "I suggest you quit kissing my girl."

Vicki burst out in full laughter, bent over the startled Mike and gave him a resounding kiss, then said to Henry, "You didn't say _I _couldn't kiss _him_."

Elemental started buzzing around all three heads.

Henry held out his hand and the light rested just above his palm. "Take it easy. We're not fighting." Henry dropped his hand and Elemental drifted quietly to the ceiling to watch its friends.

Mike started speaking before he lost his nerve, "Did that really happen last night? Did we kill vampires, and did I keep you safe all day? Or was it some elaborate dream?"

Henry sat down across from Mike and Vicki stood behind Henry's chair. Henry closed his eyes for a minute than started speaking, "The human bodies you found are still in the morgue, still drained of blood. You did see a projection of Vindictus just as Vicki and I did. There were almost two dozen, vicious, evil things attacking us last night. Vicki and I spent the day in the back of your brother-in-law's van. Yes. It was very real. Did we accomplish anything of value? I'm not sure, only time can tell."

Mike looked from Vicki to Henry, "I was afraid you were going to say that. Is my city safe from Vindictus?"

Vicki placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and said, "Answer the question. I need to know the answer too."

Henry looked up into Vicki's face and then toward Mike then said, "For now, yes, as long as this city's vampires stay alert."

Mike stood, "Are you telling me there're more than you two in this city?"

Henry looked away, "There are more vampires and other creatures living in this city than I can count on two hands. Do you want to know who and what they are?"

Mike walked over to the window and looked out asking, "Are you going to tell me all my nightmares are true?"

Henry stood and walked over to Mike saying, "Not all your nightmares, but many of them are true. Keep your faith in God strong. That has always been the greatest defense against evil. Now that you are known as one of mine, you will have to be careful. Vindictus still has followers here. Not all of them made themselves known last night. Stay away from the truly dark places at night. Keep your wooden stake, holy water and cross with you at all times." He waited for Mike to absorb what he had said before speaking again, "Vicki and I have to move to a less visible place." He turned to where Vicki still stood behind the chair and said to her, "I've been meaning to speak with you about that and now is as good a time as any."

Vicki held up her hand and said, "No. It's my turn to now." She looked at Mike, "You quit the force right?" Mike nodded yes and Vicki continued speaking, "Take over the agency, Mike. You already know Jamus and Lana. The business is well established and the transition would be easy. It's time for me to move on with my life with Henry and you need a job."

Both Mike and Henry looked at Vicki with their mouths hanging open. She looked at them saying, "What? I can see the forest for the trees. I may be stubborn and hardheaded at times, but I'm not dumb."

Henry said, "That's pretty much what I was going to suggest."

Mike swallowed and said, "When?"

Vicki looked to both men she loved and said, "Henry can go house hunting while you make sure everything is right and tight with your resignation and I'll have my attorney work on the sale of the business." She looked strong and positive as she added, " Now that I've made up my mind, let's get it done." Then walked to the bedroom before her men could see the tears.

Henry and Mike looked at each other, and nodded in mutual agreement. Henry spoke first, "No matter where we end up, you'll have our address and cell phone numbers."

Mike replied, "I'll take good care of Vicki's agency and she can have it back whenever she wants it."

Vicki heard their remarks and spoke to the spark that had followed her out of the room, "Thanks Elemental, for letting me know Henry's plan ahead of time."

Elemental buzzed back, "We need to keep our Henry and Mike safe."

_I'll come back to Vindictus later. Hope you are continuing to enjoy my stories._

_RealTears_


	22. Chapter 22

**Settling Old Business**

Vicki sat in Henry's car and looked at the small office building with one business and a single occupancy apartment above. This had been her place for almost three years. In a few minutes she would go in and sign the papers to change the ownership of the business and use of the apartment to Private Detective Michael Celluci. She let out one long sigh and turned to Henry, her friend, her lover, her parent, her life partner and said, "Let's get it over with." With that she was out the door and half way up the walk before Henry could react. He moved with vampire speed and with her next step she landed in his outstretched arms.

As she tried to push him aside he tightened his grip and said, "You don't have to do this. He'll understand and so will I. Hire Celluci and stay in charge of the agency if that's what you want."

She struggled to free herself for a moment more then said more to herself than Henry, "I can't go back. It gets done tonight." She looked into the eyes of her Henry and added, "I want to move on with life. I was beginning to feel caged in. Tell me the truth, you were feeling caged too."

Henry smiled and Vicki's heart flipped as he said, "A comfortable cage with my love beside me, but a cage nevertheless. It's more than time. Celluci won't let you or your staff down and we can help him if he asks."

Celluci looked at the clock on the wall and said to the attorney, "They'll be here any second. Thanks for changing your schedule to accommodate us."

The outside door opened and the first thing Vicki noticed was how Celluci had changed the place. It now looked and smelled male. The silk flowers on Lana's desk were replaced by a utilitarian pencil holder and all the magazines were about sports. Vicki had to give him credit for the fact he worked fast. Henry placed a hand on her back lending the support she didn't know she needed as they moved forward into what had been her office but was already Celluci's. The room now had the look and feel of _Mike_. It was his pictures of past triumphs not hers that hung on the walls along with his family. The only thing unchanged were two wooden stakes to the right of the door. It made her smile to think of Henry throwing them. She nodded to the attorney and stared at Mike saying, "It didn't take long to make this place yours. If I didn't know better, I'd say you planned this move for some time."

Mike looked at the stakes he had carved and Henry had driven into the wall and said, "I guess I have. I wanted to quit the force and join your agency from the beginning. We were a team that was broken up before it's time." He stopped talking when he remembered the attorney sitting in the room listening.

After the introductions were completed, the attorney cleared his throat and said, "Shall we proceed? There are several terms and conditions to be gone over and papers to be signed."

Vicki held out her hand and said, "Give me the damn papers. I sign, Celluci signs, and we're out of here."

Henry and Mike both felt the words she didn't say, _"Don't make me cry. I'm not giving up! I'm moving forward."_

The attorney handed over copies to her and Celluci. Signatures, initials, and witnesses signatures were completed with speed. The attorney then collected all the papers and explained they would be filed in the morning and if there were no objections, all transactions would be final in three days. They thanked him for his services and Vicki walked with him to the door.

Mike opened the mini fridge under his desk and handed Henry a bottle of water as he took out a beer saying, "We both have our hands full when she gets moody."

She closed the front door and locked it while saying over her shoulder, "I'm not moody." She stomped back in, grabbed Henry's water finishing it off and threw the empty at the waste basket. She continued speaking, "Pissed, maybe. Sad, could be. More than likely, I'm relieved. Celluci, take good care of this place including Lana, and Jamus. We'll have the rest of our stuff out the apartment by the end of the week."

Celluci handed Henry a second water and said, "Cut it out, Vicki. We know what you're feeling." He took a pull of his beer then added, "Why don't you give Henry and me some credit for having feelings too. We love you and we want you to be happy."

Vicki looked as though she had been slapped, "I hate changes, but I long for them." She looked from one to the other, "You're both pains in the ass and I need both of you." Elemental started buzzing, circling the three of them and Vicki added, "I need you too, Tink."

Henry motioned for Elemental to settle and said, "It's not Tinkerbell."

Vicki pursed her lips saying, "Well you could've fooled me." Elemental buzzed and Vicki said, "No you're not a fairy, but you have a way of making dreams come true. It's a compliment, Elemental."

To Henry she said, "We need to leave." She turned and started for the door and said over her shoulder at Mike saying, "If you need anything, just whistle. You know how to whistle don't you? You just put your lips together and blow." She got a big grin on her face and added, "I've always wanted to use that exit line."

Henry started laughing, "Bacall said it better and Bogart was better looking than Mike."

Mike looked highly insulted and said, "I beg your pardon, but I'm much better looking than Bogart and I don't twitch."

Vicki couldn't help but feel good about how well her men were getting along. She placed a hand on Henry's arm, "If we don't leave now we'll spend the whole night arguing about the best lines from old movies and who was better looking."

Henry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which one of us is your favorite?"

Vicki said, "You Henry are my favorite prince, Mike is my favorite detective, and Elemental is the best of its kind I know."

Elemental glowed and buzzed around the room as Henry laughed, "You got out of that very nicely love."


	23. Chapter 23

**Out in the Cold**

Vicki spent many evenings wandering around the old cemetery beside her Victorian home when Henry went out alone to feed. They had mutually agreed that spending too much time together was almost as bad as not spending enough time in each other's company. He liked the freedom of being alone to feed how he pleased and Vicki liked exploring to see the things that she had missed when her eyesight was failing. As she walked from headstone to headstone reading names, dates and in some cases, clever epitaphs, she liked to imagine what life had been like a hundred or even two hundred years ago. While Vicki walked, she sensed that there was someone close and recognized the scent of one that lived close by. She knew she was being stalked and being vampire kept her from being afraid. Sometime soon she would confront the stalker and put _real _fear into his miserable life. Until then she was content to know where he was even if she was unsure of what he wanted.

Brent had watched from his bedroom window as Henry and Vicki moved into the old Victorian early in the fall. He had used binoculars to watch the wedding ceremony in front of the fireplace and knew she was what he needed. The husband obviously didn't appreciate her beauty because he left her alone to walk around the community and even old cold graves. He didn't know Vicki was aware of him. For weeks he had watched the beautiful woman as she moved about the house and came out at night to walk among the graves. He spent days looking at the same headstones and tried to figure out what fascinated her. Brent would see Henry and feel jealous as Henry touched her with possessiveness. His rage increased when he watched them kiss. Brent knew he needed to eliminate Henry and then Vicki would see how perfect he was for her.

Henry came home earlier than expected, saw Vicki walking in the cemetery and joined her.

She held out her hand and asked, "Did your dinner go well?"

He smiled, remembering his dinner guest and nodded saying, "It went well enough. It's better with you."

Vicki tilted her chin in question saying, "What's better, dining on me or my going with you to dine together?"

Henry looked a very old grave and said, "Both."

Vicki smiled wickedly, licked her exposed fangs and said, "I had a quick bite of dinner myself, would you like to share some dessert?"

Henry's fangs grew to match hers as he said, "Since its you that's offering, dessert sounds like a wonderful idea. But before we go in, would you please tell me what's so fascinating about these graves?"

Vicki made a wide sweeping gesture, "It's history. The size, shape, style of headstones change through the years. What's important to remember about each person changes through the decades. Very old headstones have great sayings, the Victorian years are big monuments with family names deeply carved, the modern ones are smaller with just names and dates engraved. Now the newest ones have etchings of the person's face."

Henry looked around him as though he were noticing the place for the first time, "So which do you like better?"

Vicki nodded her head as if agreeing with herself, "The ones with wise cracks and bad puns. They're the best. If I had a headstone, it would have a bad joke and a question mark. No need to remind people of anything else about me."

Henry nodded saying, "That suits you." Then he started laughing and said, "speaking of puns."

Vicki lightly tapped him on the shoulder while barely controlling the laughter choked out, "Don't say it."

Henry rarely listened when Vicki had that tone to her voice, "Everyone one gets their _just desserts._ More than likely you'll never have a headstone."

Vicki put her hands on her hips in mock anger, "Why not? You have a grand tomb in a church with hundreds of tourists a year to photograph it."

Henry said, "But I'm not in it." Then he moved in closer and whispered in her ear, "We're being watched."

Vicki turned her head slightly and kissed his lips saying, "I know. I'm being stalked. He's been watching me for the last few weeks."

Henry's eyes turned black, "Why haven't you told me? I wouldn't have left you alone knowing someone was near."

Vicki placed a restraining hand on his arm and used her shoulder to hide the changes in Henry's face, "Don't. I can handle him. Let's go in the house. Maddy's waiting."

Maddy found she enjoyed working for Vicki and Henry and asked if she could stay on after the wedding. The job was easy and she had the freedom to work on her own online business while they slept. Other than keeping the house clean and being available in the daylight hours to handle household business there wasn't much for her to do.

Maddy was at the back door as the two vampires came through the gate that opened between the cemetery and the garden. She gave a shallow wave and pointed toward the street. Henry and Vicki nodded, acknowledging the signal. Henry pulled Vicki close, gave her an enthusiastic kiss then said in a booming voice, "Mrs. Fitzroy, I love you."

Vicki laughed, gave him a little shove back, ran for the door shouting, "I love you more, Mr. Fitzroy."

He raced after and they tumbled through the door together.

Brent stood seething. Fitzroy had kissed his love and she dared to declare her love for someone other than him. _ How dare she?_ It was time to get even and show them the real master of this community.

Henry stopped laughing when the door was closed. He looked at Vicki and said, "Your sure you don't want me to get rid of him?"

Vicki looked out the window and watched Brent disappear into the bushes. "I can take him if he gets too close."

Henry frowned but said, "If you say so, but I don't intend to go off on my own until I'm sure he's gone."

Maddy waited until they stopped talking before she said, "He came to the door looking for you Vicki, the day before yesterday."

Henry spoke more sharply than intended, "What did he want with Vicki?"

Maddy startled momentarily said, "He didn't say. I've seen him standing across the road watching the house for the last few weeks. Actually, I was planning on speaking to you tonight."

Vicki said, "Do you feel threatened? We'll take him out if necessary."

Henry looked at Vicki and asked, "Since when have you become so vicious?"

Vicki took a step back and said, "Not vicious, but I won't stand around and see someone I care about being threatened."

Maddy spoke honestly, "He gives me the creeps, but I'm not exactly defenseless. Uncle made sure I knew martial arts and had weapons skills. He said it's necessary for our family, because your kind seems to attract unsavory characters. The Augustus family has always been prepared to be of service to vampires."

Vicki stood thinking like a police officer for a few moments before saying, "I'm calling Mike. He can look deeper into this and if necessary contact the police. If he's hanging around me, chances are he's done something like this in the past."

Henry looked rather surprised by her remarks and said, "My Vicki not putting her nose into a mystery? I'm astonished."

Vicki looked at Henry and said, "Don't tempt me. It's not like I'll get anything out of hunting him down and since we have no influence in the daylight, it's better Mike puts his nose in this pile."

Henry turned to Maddy and said, "If you would feel more comfortable, have a friend come stay with you during the day."

Maddy nodded in acknowledgment and said, "It won't be necessary. As I said before I'm not defenseless, but I will call Uncle. He can have the family do some investigating also."

Henry began to pace, "I'm beginning to think I haven't lived as independently as I thought over the centuries."

Maddy said, "As long as you maintained contact with an Augustus, your daylight hours were watched over." Maddy then added, "If you don't mind I think I'll go to my part of the house for the rest of the night. Morning comes early and I want to be well rested."

Henry said, "By all means. Vicki and I will be paying close attention to what goes on around the house and yard from now on."

Henry watched Maddy head to the back of the house and when she was out of site he snagged Vicki's arm asking, "You're serious about keeping your nose out of the investigation of your stalker?"

Vicki looked at her beloved Henry and answered, "Actually I am. Investigating is not as much fun when vampire makes it so easy to get the truth from people just by staring at them. Now that we're talking about it, why didn't you use your powers more when I was a lowly PI?"

Henry looked at her and smiled, "You were having such fun proving how much smarter you were than Mike and I. I didn't want to spoil your fun."

Vicki started sputtering and Henry kissed her. As he removed his lips from hers she started sputtering and trying to work up a good mad while laughing. Finally she gave up, gave him a hard shove and marched up the stairs to their bedroom. He followed close behind saying, "It's no use, Vicki. You can't stay mad at me." He entered the dark room and tripped over her foot.

She landed on top of him with her eyes silver and fangs showing, "No, but I can get my _just desserts._" She bit down on his neck as he bit her ear. Both vampires felt the other's love and passion as they tasted blood. In a frenzy to feed and love, clothes ripped as fangs raked tender flesh. Tongues licked and wounds healed. Out of breath and satisfied Henry helped an equally happy Vicki to their bed for the day.


	24. Chapter 24

What's Love

Maddy, Augustus' niece, and Mike were sitting at the kitchen table in the home of Henry and Vicki drinking coffee and sharing a laugh over knowing the truth about vampires.

Mike took a sip of coffee and asked, "How can you stand being around them all the time? It's driving me nuts."

Maddy set her matching mug on the table, "The Augustus family has been dealing with vampires for centuries. We learn early how to block their powers of persuasion."

Mike stared down into his cup and confessed, "It's not so easy for me. I was in love with Vicki, and then found myself sexually attracted to Henry. I don't swing that way, but the more tried to deny my feelings the more worked up I got. Now when both of them are close all I can think of is _menage a' trois_; _'_take me, do what you want._' _The constant sexual tension when I'm near them is burning me up, but I can't stay away." Mike ran his fingers through his hair, "God! Why am I telling you this?"

Maddy put her hand on his, "Because I'm only person around you could tell that would understand." She picked up her mug and took a deep swallow, "Vampires give off pheromones that pull humans in like flowers attract bees. You wouldn't be human if you didn't respond. They can control the signals they give off, but they can't stop all of them. Some of us respond more strongly than others. Mike, it's not a fault to feel deeply but it's your choice to act on it or not."

Mike looked gratefully at Maddy and asked, "What's the Augustus secret?"

Henry and Vicki stood in the dining room listening to the conversation taking place in their kitchen. Vicki looked at Henry and asked, "Do you know the secret?"

Henry looked at her, shook his head and tilted his head signaling her to be quiet.

Maddy laughed, "If I told you I'd have to kill you." She paused then added, "There's no secret. Either you accept the fact your hormones will always be raging when you're around them, and you give in to them having a hot steamy affair until it cools off, or keep them at a distance."

Mike asked, "What have you done?"

Maddy laughed, "I fed a vampire for several months. One of many things can happen. Your desire for them finally burns out or they get bored and leave. Another is the risk of their exposure is too great for them to stay with one human and they leave. Love can keep a human and vampire together for only so long, if nothing else, aging and death pulls them apart or the human lover is turned vampire and that drives them apart. Vicki and Henry are an exception. They share a true love and have a connection that won't burn out. Personally, I'd avoid anything more than friendship if I were you."

Mike drank from the cooling mug, "Why do you say that?"

"Those two care deeply for you. A few minutes of their feeding and physical pleasure could leave behind years of pain. Your pain will be brief compared to the centuries of grief they will have. If you really love them, keep the friendship casual and distant."

Henry stepped into the kitchen with Vicki close behind, "Maddy speaks the truth. Not the way I would explain it, but close enough. It would be very easy for me to feed and share physical love with you Mike. You're everything I like in a man, but it would diminish all three of us in your eyes."

Vicki eyes were wide as she heard Henry's words. She had known of Henry's former loves for a long time but hearing his desire for Mike stopped her cold.

Vicki looked at the three of them, trying to sort out her own feelings about love, sexuality, and the physical expression of love. She threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "I'm _so_ not going there." Vicki marched the rest of the way into the room grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, "I'm going to hate myself for drinking this shit, but I _need_ coffee." She drank the strong black brew knowing she would throw it back up later. Since becoming vampire, her stomach wouldn't tolerate the coffee she enjoyed as human. "Some things belong behind closed locked doors and that's one of them. Henry, Mike do whatever you have to do, but don't you dare, either one of you, ever tell me. Got that. I'm not playing a threesome mentally or physically. She clutched her middle said, "Oh crap," and ran out of the room.

Mike and Maddy stood watching Vicki run for the guest bathroom as Henry followed her. Mike spoke to Maddy, "Rule One: only talk about vampires at high noon on a sunny day. Rule Two: leave before Vicki gets her second wind. Thanks for the coffee. Tell our friends good night and give them the information on Brent."

Maddy placed a hand on Mike's shoulder, "Henry will never touch you without permission. Neither will Vicki. They've brought you into their lives and your well being comes before their desires. Henry is an exceptional vampire and he is the Augustus family's favorite, and because he made Vicki, she's exceptional also."

Henry leaned against the door as Vicki was violently ill. He handed her a glass of water to rinse her mouth when she finished and a towel to dry her hands. He asked softly, "Does my being bi bother you that much?"

Vicki looked at the man she had accepted as her husband and soul mate, "Not your past lovers. The thought of Mike and you, yes it bothers me. The thought of you loving anyone but me makes me crazy. That's the part of being vampire I hate." She walked out to the living room and stood by the fireplace where a few weeks before they exchanged their vows. "I can fight demons, drink blood, and love you, but I can't stand the idea of you loving someone else."

Henry stood beside her resting one hand on her arm and the other on the mantle piece. "We don't have an easy life ahead of us. The physical contact while giving and receiving love is powerful. It gives comfort and companionship, it excites and soothes, it takes the place of words and makes the soul sing.

I get my strength and courage to face the world from loving you. You fill my heart and soul by being you. If I could think of any other way for us to feed, I would."

Vicki said, "We're pretty much stuck, aren't we?"

Henry's hand traveled up and down her arm, "Pretty much. It doesn't help that our hunting so often involves sex. But that's not love, Vicki. If you want to share time with Mike, I won't be happy, but I'll understand."

She batted his hand away, "You can be such an ass sometimes. I had my time with Mike. It was over before I met you. I... " She stopped, thought a moment, then ran to the bathroom slamming the door in Henry's concerned face.

He could hear her retching and saying "Oh God, Oh God," over and over again.

He pounded on the door and said, "Vicki what's wrong? Let me in."

"Oh God Henry. Leave me alone, PLEASE!"

He rattled the handle, testing the lock, "Victoria, let me in. Tell me what's wrong."

She flushed and ran water trying to drown out her tears, "Math. I can't get the numbers out of my head."

Henry stopped, "Math? What the bloody hell does math have to do with anything?"

Vicki gulped down some air and said through the door, "Do the math! Hundreds of feedings with sexual encounters a year for five hundred years. Oh God, how can you live with those numbers?" She started retching again, "Damn coffee!"

Henry turned his back to the door and slid down with his head resting on it.

Maddy came forward, " Henry? Can I get you anything?"

"Thank you, no. Go to bed Maddy. This is going to be a long night."

Finally the noises stopped on the other side of the bathroom door and Henry said, "Open the door Vicki. We need to talk this out." He felt more than heard the door being unlocked and unlatched. He had braced himself so that he didn't fall in, then turned around to see her sitting in the corner between the toilet bowl and the wall.

Henry shrugged his shoulders and started holding up fingers saying, "First, only about half that number were sexual encounters. Second, of that half, most of the encounters were with the same women. I'm not that promiscuous. The bisexual encounters were few and far between. I had one long term male lover and I'm not ashamed of that. There is comfort in the human touch, male or female. I'm not making excuses for my life. I did what I had to do to live. As the years go by, so will you. How do I live with the numbers? I don't think of them. Of my lovers, I honor their memories and their gift of life to me. Don't ever throw this in my face again."

Vicki looked at Henry and said, "I'm not judging you. It hit me all at the same time, the visuals and the numbers. Mike and me, then the possibility of Mike and you. I'm afraid of what I'll be in five hundred years".

"You will be you, and we will still be together. The past, yours, mine is just that, the past. We can't change it. So learn from it and let it go."

Vicki moved out from behind the toilet, made her way to where Henry was sitting and rested her head against his shoulder and said, "That's easy for you to say."

Henry stroked her hair and said, "No, it's not. There's a lot of past for me to learn from and forget. I'm not proud of all the things I've done to live. I've had to push the memory away so I could live with myself in the present. Taking five hundred years of love and putting them together doesn't equal one drop in the amount of love I have for you. If you'd been at my side at that banquet five hundred years ago, Christina would never have had a chance to take the first bite."

Vicki stood up and said, "I hate math. I always have and I always will." She held out her hand for him and added, "I know it's not going to be easy for us, but every hour with you is worth it."

Henry took her hand and stood, "I can't give you a monogamous relationship."

"I never asked that of you."

"No you didn't. I wish we could be exclusive, but as long as we feed from humans, on occasion, sex will be involved."

"Let's get all the BS out of the way. We feed, we touch and get touched but we keep the details of those encounters to ourselves."

"Exactly." Henry pulled her away from the bathroom door and added, "Mike brought some information about the neighborhood stalker, let's look at it."

Vicki started toward the kitchen and turned back to smile at Henry, "One other thing, don't ever let me drink coffee again."

Henry laughed, "Sweetheart, some things you have to learn for yourself."

Vicki snapped back, "Don't call me sweetheart, lover boy."

Henry caught her around the waist and rested his forehead on hers saying, "Don't call me lover boy." After a shared kiss or two they made it to the kitchen and found the folder on the table.

Skimming through it quickly, Henry and Vicki learned that Brent had been a busy boy in his youth. There were several complaints from women regarding unwanted attention. He would back off on stalking if confronted. In the past few years the complaints had dwindled in number and Brent was no longer watched as closely. No one in the area had been reported as missing so it was thought by law enforcement that little Brent had given up his habit of annoying women.

Vicki closed the folder and said to Henry, "Something's changed in Brent's life. He's active again, and I'm betting I'm not the only one he's paying attention to. Do you feel like doing a little stalking of your own?"

Henry's eyes darkened as he said, "I'm more than willing."

Brent stood across from the house watching the windows as _his _girl walked with that man from room to room. The electronic device that was guaranteed to pick up voices wasn't working right and he couldn't hear a word being said. Soon though, he would have her in his arms and the annoying man would be dead.


	25. Chapter 25

**Confronting Brent**

Henry kissed Vicki before leaving on his assigned task asking, "You're sure this is the way you want to do it?"

Vicki nodded and said, "It's the best way. You search the house and I keep the scum bag busy. We'll meet up on the front porch after you make sure of the facts and call the police."

Dressed in dark clothes, Henry let himself out the back door and headed for the house on the next street.

Vicki opened the front door, walked out and sat on the two person swing. She looked at the cemetery as she settled back and kicked off with her heels. The swing reminded her of her grandfather's house. She had spent several summer nights on his swing listening to the insects and watching stars. Now she listened for one specific heartbeat and sniffed the air for a familiar scent. She knew he was out there somewhere watching her. She wanted to keep his attention on her while Henry gathered the evidence.

Brent watched as the front door opened and grinned to see the current woman of his dreams sit on the porch swing. The sound equipment hadn't worked as promised, therefore he wasn't able to hear what she said to her worthless husband, but that was okay with him as long as he could see her.

Henry walked with cat like precision to address provided by Mike and found that the locked door was easy to open with a little friendly persuasion. The house was similar to the one he and Vicki owned. This house was a well maintained Victorian with original woodwork and except for updated conveniences the layout of the rooms remained unchanged from the day the last peg was placed. Henry had spent many a night visiting houses like this over the past hundred and fifty years and knew his way around. One nice thing about these old houses, floor plans rarely varied and he easily found the servant's stairway that led to the upper floors. He didn't bother with the basement because experience told him the basement would be too damp for the kind of things Brent would have hidden. He stopped often to listen for sounds of life but other than a few mice moving in the walls, he heard nothing. Still, Henry was careful to remain unseen and unheard as he went from room to room. Eventually he found the door that would take him to the highest level of the house which was a small crowning room although not many of the old houses maintained a cupola because of leaks and weakened walls over time. Whoever owned this house over the years had taken good care of it, because like the rest of the house this was the original work. The little room at the very top was surrounded by wrought iron and had high glass windows that allowed a view in all four directions. He looked out and saw his own home with lights showing from the windows. With the proper equipment, much of the activity in their own rooms could be seen from here. He snarled and knew there would be more to find.

He started a second prowl of the house looking for Brent's room and equipment. He found Brent's room and what would have been a dressing chamber off the master suite. Old homes didn't have closets, but rather smaller rooms for clothes and a dressing area. As these houses were modernized, those dressing rooms became bathrooms. Henry remembered more than one night spent in dressing rooms similar to this, waiting for a husband to leave a lonely wife for a night with a mistress. He smiled to himself when the thought of one such adventure that led to a close call. He glanced around the bathroom and noticed the space was all wrong. There had to be more to this room than was obvious at first glance. He touched panels and turned knobs until he finally hit a trigger mechanism and a hidden room was revealed. It was there that Henry found what he was looking for. A locked chest and shelf with cameras, computer, monitor and surveillance equipment. He tugged at the padlock that yielded to his will and fell away from the hasp and opened the metal footlocker finding the albums. Each one was marked with a name and a year. One every other year for the last ten years. Each album had one last picture in it of a dead girl lying in an open grave with the most current album having Victoria N. printed neatly on the cover. Henry found pictures of Vicki going about her business of daily, make that nightly living, for the last six months. The first picture was taken the evening Henry showed Vicki the house next to the cemetery. The last picture was taken yesterday as far as he could tell from the clothes Vicki wore. Henry put the albums back in the footlocker and set the padlock so that it looked undisturbed. He then looked at the computer and monitor but left them undisturbed until he saw prints sticking out from under the keyboard. They were of him having sex and feeding from prey. Several of the series were of Henry with men in very compromising poses. Henry's eyes blackened and his fangs grew as the vampire anger grabbed him and if Brent were in the room he would have been dead between one heartbeat and the next. Henry had never thought about how what he did might look like in someone else's eyes. He was made to face it with these pictures. This is what his Vicki had to endure every time he left her side since the first time they met. Henry tapped on the computer keyboard, found the pictures of himself under a sub file and deleted everyone one of them. He then found the camera's USB card that has his pictures and pocketed it. He double, then triple checked the computer and other cards to make certain no pictures of him remained. He left the house the way he came after making sure all finger prints and traces of himself were removed.

Vicki sat swinging while keeping her senses locked on Brent. She nodded when she heard Henry's low whistle behind Brent signaling that she was ready for the next part.

Vicki gave the swing another push, composed her face and called out, "You might as well come up on the porch. I know you're watching me."

Brent's heart leaped in his chest. He didn't think she knew of his existence, but now she was calling to him. He knew he had finally found a woman to accept him. He ran forward shouting words of love and devotion reaching for her hands.

Vicki stood up and snarled, "Can it, you little twerp and keep your hands off me. I'd rather kiss a snake."

Brent panted as he tried to grab her again. Vicki twisted and had his throat trapped in one hand. Her voice dropped a tone as she said, "It'll be better if you tell the truth when the police get here."

Brent eyes opened in fear, "What truth? Why would you call the police on the one that loves you above all others?"

Vicki looked at him in disbelief and said, "What do you take me for? A naive girl?"

Henry stepped into the light and said, "We've known about you watching us for weeks. I've been through your house. I found your pictures including the ones of me. Vicki's a retired cop, and her best friend is a private detective, and I'm, well, I'm her husband and have a few connections of my own." Henry's eyes darkened and he reached out with vampire skills.

Henry's vampire was close to tearing Brent to pieces as he said, "You dared to take pictures of me?"

Brent started trembling and whispered, "You were hurting her. She needed to know what you did."

The next thing Brent knew, he was on his knees telling Vicki all about the women he tried to make love him and when that failed, where he buried them. He talked until the police pulled into the driveway. Brent then had a sudden urge to explain everything again to the kind detective named Dave that smiled and took notes. He gave Dave the names of the women he planned on visiting after Vicki. Brent eagerly led them to his house and showed them his collection of albums. The bodies, he said, were buried in the cemetery next to Vicki's house so that he could visit his loves on a regular basis. He talked about his women being placed in newly dug graves because no one would think to look in a cemetery for bodies.

Eventually things quieted down and everyone left. Henry stood beside Vicki in the kitchen watching out the window. Vicki sighed as the last car pulled out of the driveway and said, "I'm glad that's done. Let's go to bed Henry, dawn will be here before long and I need to love you."

"Not yet, I have to show you something." Henry handed her the pictures one by one as he said, "I kept some of Brent's pictures. I destroyed the USB card they were on and made sure I erased every one of them from the computer. But you need to to see these."

Vicki listened to his words then took her time to study each picture before she lay them face down on the kitchen counter. When he had handed her the last one she tore it in quarters and stacked the quartered pieces neatly. The process was repeated with each picture while never looking at them again. When the task was complete she picked up the stack, placed it in the palm of Henry's hand and closed his fingers over them. She put her cheek next to his and let it rest there.

Henry spoke softly, "Are you going to ask me questions?"

"Nope."

"Don't you want details?"

"Nope."

"Don't you want to know when these things happened?"

"Nope." She turned and walked from the room saying, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Henry stood with his fist closed and listened to her go to their room. He went into the living room and started a small fire in the fireplace where a short time before, they had stood and exchanged vows. When the flames crackled to life and the heat was felt, Henry sat down in front of the grate. Vampires were afraid of little, but fire was at the top of the list. Fire was one of the things that could kill a vampire. Henry had always been very careful around a live fire and tonight it was no different, but this little fire had an important job to do. It was going to burn away his past that caused Vicki pain. He took each quarter picture, studied it carefully then placed it in the heart of the flames. Each time, the little flare of bright color burned his hand. The last quarter was part of his face with his lips on the man's most private part. That too went up in flames as he watched. He doubted that he would ever feel the same about sex while feeding. He looked at his blistered hand and saw that the burns were slow to heal. He closed the fireplace doors, locked up the house and went to their room to find Vicki was in bed lying on her side facing away from the door. He got ready for his rest and slipped in beside her putting his burned hand on her hip.

Vicki felt him slip into bed and felt his hand. She glanced down at it and said, "Take some blood – you'll heal faster."

"Aren't you going to talk to me and ask questions?"

"I am talking to you and I have no questions."

He moved as close to her as he could and bit her neck as she gently wrapped her fingers around the hand with the burns and brought it up to her heart.

With evening came awareness of one's self. Henry's senses told him Vicki still held his hand to her heart. He opened his eyes and saw the dried blood on her neck and for a moment he feared that he had taken too much.

He kissed the back of her head and asked, "Are you awake?"

Vicki shifted to face him and said, "I'm always awake before you. Tonight's no different."

"It's different."

Vicki stroked the cheek of the man she had committed her life to, "I've taken those same kind of pictures as a cop, then later as a private investigator. I've shown them to young wives while they nursed their babies and older women that were planning anniversary parties. I've seen their faces and known their lives would never be the same. Their faith and trust in their partner had been broken. I felt sorry for them, but I kept digging at the truth until I got the answers I wanted while they begged me to stop." She turned her back on Henry and got out of bed. "You know, now I understand what they felt and why they begged me to stop showing them one picture after the other." She ran her hands through her hair and continued talking. "I wish I had never seen them. I close my eyes and I see... you, and it hurts."

Henry got out of bed and stood beside her, "I've never lied to you about what I am, what I do to live."

"No, you've never lied. I tried to keep you at a distance for as long as I could because I knew." She stepped back from him, "It's one thing to think you know, and quite another to see the evidence and have no doubt." She turned with eyes silver and fangs visible, "I don't want to talk of those pictures again. Ever. I want you alive, beside me and us working together to make a future. I live as vampire and do what I must to live. Do what you must to live, but it's up to you how you love and with whom." She walked into the bathroom and started filling the tub.

Henry stood looking down at his hand that still showed the scars of a severe burn. It might never look the same as it did before this evening. He came through the door she left open and said, "These old claw footed tubs are big enough for two. Scoot over, I'm joining you."

Vicki handed him a sponge and a bottle of liquid soap, "Not until you scrub my back." The water fight started as he dunked her under. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in on top of her. Laughing, sputtering and spitting out soap they got each other clean and happy.

While dressing for the evening Henry said, "We're good then?"

She studied her Henry and answered, "We're getting there."

_I write the stories because I love the characters. I'm never sure at the beginning of a story where it will take me or how it will end. This is not the end of their story, not now – not yet. There's a cemetery to explore and H / V need to work on their relationship. Also whatever happened to Elemental?_

_Until the next time, RealTears. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Talking**

Henry watched from the window as Vicki stood on the porch facing the cemetery and hesitated a moment before joining her. He played with her hair as he asked, "Why are you fascinated with the cemetery?"

Startled by his touch, Vicki turned so fast to face him that they both fell into the swing, causing it to move. Henry's quick reaction stopped its movement as they landed side by side. He gave it a little push and started it up again with them sitting together.

Vicki hissed, "Don't sneak up on me! " Then rested her forehead on his adding, "I'm not fascinated with the place, I saw something."

Henry looked at her in disbelief saying, "Are you trying to scare me?"

Laughing she kicked with her heels and made the swing go faster saying, "Honest, I did see something."

Laughing with her, Henry planted his feet firmly and the swing stopped as he said, "You're sure?"

They looked at each other, and laughed harder as she said, "I'm sure." She stopped laughing as she saw the light again and asked, "Where's Elemental?"

Henry looked toward the flicker, "It went with your mother after the wedding and hasn't come back." Pointing to the cemetery he said, "That's not it."

"I know, but I miss Elemental."

Henry said "So do I." And added, "Let's go eat."

"I thought we were eating separately these days."

Henry shook his head and said, "Not any more."

With a quick kiss on his cheek Vicki said, "No arguments from me, vampire."

They gave the swing another push and at the highest point of the arc, they jumped off, landing on their feet at the same time and ducking as the swing tried to knock them over.

Walking home after dinner, Henry nuzzled her neck and said, "Not another step until we love."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes! Here and now." He pulled her into the shadows while licking her ear while whispering all the things he wanted, "I've a huge libido and you're it release." His talented hands unhooked her bra, pulled her slacks down and had her fully aroused as he said, "Come to me wife."

Henry held out his hand to help her up as she said, "Next time I get to pick the time and place."

"Work's for me, I've always enjoyed variety." He gave her another kiss before adding, "We need to hurry if we're going to check out the flickering before dawn."

As they went through the gate that opened from their back yard to the cemetery, Vicki commented, "I wonder why there's a gate here?"

Henry answered, "I'm not sure, but there's some papers about the house in the library."

The cemetery was quiet late at night after the summer insects had settled down and before the morning birds started their song. They held hands as they walked from section to section trying to pinpoint the area where the light was seen but weren't able to come to an agreement before dawn. The first bird woke up as they made their way to the gate that led to the back garden and home.

She stopped walking and Henry said, "We could stand here for a few more minutes and listen to the birds."

"I'd like that. The nights are beautiful, but sometimes I miss the sun."

As the birds added their songs one by one, the sky turned lighter. He gave her hand a tug and said, "We better go in. Believe me, being caught by the sun is no fun."

A small bright light buzzed by Vicki's cheek, then circled Henry's head before darting towards the house.

Henry pointed to the light heading for the house and said, "Elemental's back."

Vicki sat in Henry's den reading the old diary about their house as Henry sat frowning at his computer. Both started speaking at the same time and Henry gestured for Vicki to go first.

"It says here; the house was built in 1889 by a widower named Jonas Williams. His wife and child died of a fever and he wanted to be close to them. He lived here until he died in 1909 and finally joined his wife and son in the plot he visited daily for 20 years. The house was inherited by a cousin that owned it until 1929 when it was sold to a young couple. That couple had two children and lived here quite happily until 1950. No one wanted the big old relic so the Augustus Association bought it as an investment. It's been maintained by them since then and rented to very carefully screened individuals. There's more here about how each person living in the house was drawn to the cemetery at one time or another over the years. No one was ever sure why, because nothing unusual was ever seen or felt either in the house or there. The gate I was asking about has been there since the original owner."

Henry listened to Vicki then said, "Not quite a ghost story, but I bet with a little work, I could make a graphic novel out of it."

"Have any vampires lived here?"

"Not that I know of. A friend of mine showed me the house and the Augustus Association bought it on my behalf. Not all the people Augustus Association works with are vampires. At the time of the purchase I had no interest in living here so it was rented out. I've always insisted on it being well maintained because I love this style of architecture."

"How's your work coming?"

Henry frowned at the computer again, "It's not." He powered down and called out, "Elemental?"

There was a buzzing sound and then a sparkle on the top of Vicki's head and Henry said, "There you are, we've missed you. What do you know of Vicki's latest mystery?"

Elemental related that Vicki would see the cause first, then buzzed once more around their heads and winked out. Henry stood and said to Vicki, "That wasn't much help. Let's go up stairs early, I want some quality time with you before dawn." Nodding in agreement, she led the way to their room.

Vicki got up as the sun set and was dressed before Henry could react. She leaned down to give him his nightly greeting of love and affection before saying, "I'm heading for the cemetery. Join me when you can."

Henry envied her ability to wake up and move within seconds of the setting sun and cautioned, "Don't do anything more than look until I get there."

Vicki shouted as her feet pounded on the stairs, "I won't."

Vicki saw Maddy at the bottom of the stairs holding out messages and mail. She waved it off saying, "Unless it's really important – throw it on the table, Henry or I will get to it later." Vicki stopped her forward dash and added, "Hope you had a good day." And kept on moving.

Maddy heard Henry's slower movement upstairs and waited for him to come down before heading to the back of the house and her own room for the evening. He paused at the top of the stairs and asked, "Anything important happen today?"

Maddy shook her head saying, "Nothing that can't wait until later. I had lunch with Mike. It seems he wants to be close to both of you without seeing either one of you."

Henry raised a regal eyebrow and asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Maddy smiled, "Mike's beginning to take an interest in me, and I like that. We have a lot to share including our love of vampires."

"Mike's a good man, but don't tell him I said that. I'm going to go catch up with Vicki. Don't wait up for us."

Maddy laughed, "I never do."

Vicki wandered around the headstones looking for the flickering light she had seen other nights. There it was, in the corner of her eye. She stopped and thought, "_Was it only two years ago that all my __peripheral vision was gone?"_ She shrugged and looked forward seeing a young girl sitting on a headstone swinging her feet back and forth. The little girl scowled as she said, "It's taken you ever so long to find me. I've been trying to catch your attention."

"You've been making the light? Why? Shouldn't you be in bed at this time of night?"

"I'm where I belong."

"You should be at home with your father and mother not playing in a cemetery after dark."

The little girl stood up and smoothed down her dress, "For a grown up your not very bright."

Vicki snarled, "Listen brat, I don't have time to waste talking to smart mouthed kids. Go home. I'm looking for something."

The girl kicked her foot at the grave marker and it passed through. It was then that Vicki noticed the girl was dressed like a china doll with long brown curls, satin bows, white stockings and velvet dress. Vicki gave herself a mental head slap as she said, "You're a ghost. You're dead."

The girl stuck out her tongue and said, , "So are you." She pointed behind Vicki and added, "And so is he."

Vicki took a deep breath ready to scold the girl when she heard Henry's voice say, "Well hell. She's right, you know?"

Vicki turned to see Henry checking out the names carved in stone. He looked at Vicki and the girl and said, "Which one's yours?"

She stood prim and proper pointing to a smallish stone with an angel. Henry read aloud, "Allison MacPhearson, born 1952 died 1962. I see you were ten."

Allison corrected, "Almost ten. How old were you?"

Henry smiled, "Just seventeen."

They both looked at Vicki who crossed her arms saying, "I'm not telling."

Henry looked at his stubborn wife and thought better of saying anything more about age and asked Allison, "Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for Kitty."

Vicki asked, "Who's Kitty?"

Allison lifted a trembling chin and said, "My cat. She got out and I ran after her. The bad car hit me before I could find her. I've been waiting ever since for her to come home."

Henry spoke softly, "What about the light? Didn't it come for you?"

Allison sat back down at the stone, "It comes all the time, but I'm not leaving until Kitty comes."

Henry looked to Vicki for ideas, she shrugged and mouthed _I know squat about kids_. Henry saw Elemental, winked at Vicki and looked up. Vicki followed his eyes, saw the flicker and said, "Kitty has already gone ahead. She's waiting for you on the other side. She's been waiting a long time."

Allison looked hopefully into Vicki's eyes, "Truly?"

Vicki nodded yes as Henry held out his hand and Elemental landed in his palm. Henry held out his hand saying, "Allison, this little light will take you to your Kitty and I'm sure you'll find your parents waiting for you too. It's past time for you to go home."

Allison held out her hand and Elemental left Henry to settle on the small white palm as she said, "It won't hurt me, will it? And you promise Kitty, mommy and daddy will be there?"

"It won't hurt and I can promise the light will give you peace."

"If it's so good to go to the light, why don't both of you go? You're both dead."

Vicki turned away and Henry knelt down saying, "We're a different kind of dead. The light's not ready to take us."

Allison looked around and said, "It's pretty here and quiet, but I do miss Kitty." She looked down at Elemental, "Okay, show me where to go."

Elemental started to move from Allison's hand but before it had traveled an inch, a greater, purer, whiter light surrounded Allison and she faded from view. They could her her glad cry, "Kitty, you've come back."

Henry and Vicki heard a voice on the air say, "Thank you for helping our child."

Vicki stood with her arms at her sides and tears falling unnoticed on her cheeks, "I don't think of myself as dead and I don't think of you that way. What are we? Dead or alive?"

Henry pulled her close and rested his cheek against hers as he whispered, "We're vampire, trying to do the best we can to survive. As to dead or alive, it depends on the definition. We hurt, we bleed, we hunger, we feed, we can make others of our kind and we most certainly love. I would say by definition we are alive."


	27. Chapter 27

**Revisiting the Past**

It was Henry's turn to wander the cemetery grounds. He studied first one headstone then another, shaking his head and trying to remember all his lover's names. He wondered how many of his loves made it to this particular resting place. Since coming to the new world he and repeatedly returned to Toronto.

Vicki found him sitting on the headstone of the little girl they so recently befriended. She watched him for several minutes before saying, "Penny for your thoughts."

"You're offering too high a price."

"Why are you sitting here?"

"I was studying the names trying to remember if I knew them or not." He stood up and patted the headstone and said, "Thanks for letting me sit here." The wind lifted the back of Henry's hair and he gave a quick shudder.

Vicki held out her hand and said, "Let's go find something to eat."

Henry looked at the night sky and replied, "Why not? The night's still young, and there's always life moving from place to place."

They walked along the path to the gate and their back yard. Vicki asked, "Who's driving?"

Henry said, "I prefer to end the night in one piece, I'll drive." He saw the anger flashing in his eyes and quickly added, "It's not that you're a bad driver, I don't trust cars or the others on the road. I liked horses better. There was always time for a vampire to get out of their way. Cars are different. An accident can happen and kill you before your even aware that something's wrong."

Vicki rested her hand on his sleeve, "What has gotten into my fun loving vampire? You're so serious tonight."

"I'm feeling my years. Thinking about all that's happened and wondering where the future is going to take us." He stopped and turned to face her adding, "You're my reason for waking up and I'm grateful for that. I've been around long enough to know our happiness will be challenged at every turn."

Vicki put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Enough. Dying each day has given me a reason to value _'now'. _Let's go find a place where the music's loud, the room's dark and the people are willing to experiment with the wild side of life."

Elemental knew it would be busy watching over them for years to come and that they would be good years filled with fun, adventure and love.

**The End**


End file.
